Notame soy una suicida
by Hikary kurai
Summary: Una persona no pueda estar sola, no es parte del ser humano, si esa persona es engañada en sus soledad puede crear una distorsión en su realidad. Tomoko es engañada en desesperación se corta con un gillete ¿Qué pasara ahora? y si sobrevive que hará Tomoki en esta situación. Podrá entender a su hermana por primera vez.(incesto)(actualizado)
1. Estupidez

Notame soy una suicida

Una persona no pueda estar sola, no es parte del ser humano, si esa persona es engañada en sus soledad puede crear una distorsión en su realidad. Tomoko es engañada en desesperación se corta con un gillete ¿Qué pasara ahora? y si sobrevive que hará Tomoki en esta situación podrá entender a su hermana. Por primera vez.(incesto)

...

Estupidez

...

...

...

Oh no era culpa de nadie que ella no fuera popular, no era culpa de nadie que sus actitud fuera tan ajena a sus propósitos, Tomoko era una chica que no tenía la culpa de ser como es o tal vez sí. Tal vez esa era la razón, ella misma se impone un barrera, ella provoca que los demás no muestren interés hacia ella, Tomoko lo intenta con tanta pasión, tener amigos de diversas maneras, pensando en todo, alguna forma de ser popular, dejando de lado su propio yo, así siendo ajena a quien es, al mismo tiempo olvidándose que la principal causa de su desgracia es ella misma, porque ella no se permite ser original.

Una persona no puede vivir sola. Tarde o temprano puede cometer una locura.

Aunque parece, que ya es demasiado tarde.

Estaba en el baño, mirándose al espejo, su cabello alborotado, sus ojos grandes de color verde brillantes, con unas ligeras ojeras de madrugador, su nariz pequeña, sus labios bien delineados pero secos por falta de líquidos y aquella tez blanquecina que resaltaba sus rasgos asiáticos. Aquella chica se miraba atentamente el rostro, estaba en silencio, aquella cristalinas lagrimas que salían en silencio de sus ojos, la empezaron acompañar en sus pensamientos, hizo una mueca de disgusto y con el puño cerrado golpeo fuertemente el fregadero, le dolió.

- Mi Apariencia es tal como la de una virgen…ha, ha, ha—su voz era un hilo de desesperación, sentía tanta soledad ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? no pensaba que las cosas le saldrían así. Oh que sentía ganas de olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Como los odio…los odio. Esos malditos hipócritas se burlaron de mí…-murmuro despacio, con la voz quebrada. —Porque no mejor me dejaron…porque tuvieron que notarme, porque confíe…porque no mejor cerré…

Los recuerdos de ese momento…en lo cual la notaron aquella vez. Sentía tanta felicidad al principio, tenía tanta emoción, una tarjeta en su casillero, una de color mostaza con decorativos florales de olor a perfume, recordaba haberla abierto con emoción.

_Querida Tomoko ,_

_Ahora te escribo para saludarte, sé que estas sola pero no lo tomes a mal. Yo también lo estoy._

_Te estado observando, eres una linda chica, te he visto desde que empezaste a estudiar aquí, no me gusta tu soledad, la verdad que me desconcentras. He pensado mucho al decidir por fin hablarte, quiero ser tu amigo desde hace tiempo, se tus pasatiempos sé que te agrada el anime y los videojuegos eres muy buena en ellos según e investigado, eres muy especial para mí._

_Te mandare más cartas, así establecemos un lazo por escrito, no tendremos de que intimidarnos._

_Atte: Azul_

Así fue como comenzó, cartas empezaron a llegar a su casillero, muchas de ella olores fruta.

Cada carta, algunas con palabras hermosas, otras con poemas y canciones, incluso a veces venían con un caramelo de menta. Sentía que todo sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena, que todas esas ridiculeces e intentos de llamar la atención por fin habían funcionado, acabaría esos días amargos en su cuarto, solo escuchando la voz de los amigos de su hermano, acabaría esos juegos, y no tendría por qué mantenerse en casa todo el tiempo, no tendría que engañar a su prima con cuentos tontos, seria real.

Toda su ilusión, se mantuvo así por varios meses. Varias de esas cartas, la mantenían calmada y alegre. Incluso su hermano se extrañaba de esos comportamientos raros de su parte; normalmente era rara la mayor parte del tiempo pero… esta era una nueva persona pero no le tomo importancia.

Todo fue así, colores de rosas. Así continuo hasta la última carta, esta era una azul, sin ningún toque decorativo, con olor a te de hiervas.

Fue de esa manera como empezó todo. Solo dos líneas escritas.

Tomoko,

_Nos vemos a la hora de salida entre los pasillos en el penúltimo salón, sala superior. Espera a que todos se retiren._

_Atte:Azul_

Sintió que saltaría de alegría, no puedo ocultar su alegría, estaba dispuesta a gritar sin importar la opinión de las otras personas, sentía que sus sueños estaban a punto de cumplirse. Como si fuera un pájaro liberado de su jaula, tal como estaba dicho en la carta, así fue como llego a ese lugar, es entonces que todo el paraíso que había vivido hace unos meses, se lo habían roto en unos segundos.

Tres chicos de clase superior la habían acorralado, empujándola hacia al suelo, unas sonrisas picaras, llenas de un deseo desconocido, no por mucho.

_-oh esta es la chica de primer año, ja todo el mundo habla de esta—dijo el más alto con superioridad acercándose peligrosamente. Pero el de cabello azabache, el más pequeño de todos, lo empujó para un lado._

_- No te emociones Takahiro —replico el más bajo,con un dejo de molestia. Luego me dirigió a la mirada para sonreír nuevamente—Ja, entonces que te parece. No te esperabas esto ¿verdad?_ _—Tomoko sentía su cuerpo temblar, intento dar un rápido huida pero el rubio la sostuvo por la espalda._

—_Ni crees que vas a escapar. Luces como te describieron—. la miro en forma pervertida.—Perfecta para descargar tensiones.—__afirmo,descaradamente—_ Puso su mano bajó su falda—Eres igual que una rata, solamente que tú tienes un estilo más excitante.

_El más alto se acercó un poco, la miro curioso y luego hablo. _

—_Pero no pareces de tu edad, eres igual que un perro sarnoso trato de acercarse, pero Tomoko le había escupido en el rostro __—_ eso no fue buena idea— ha pero que fea eres pero así emocionas más, quiero saber que tan zorra eres. _—le garro del mentón, para luego darle un beso resulto ser asqueroso y desagradable lo cual le mordió la lengua, eso lo enfureció. El que la sostenía la pateo hacia el muero._

—_Menuda perra, joder te voy a enseñar quien ma…_

—_Espera…quiero antes responder sus preguntas…. —dijo el más bajito. este miro serio pero sin quitar esa sonrisa bastante desagradable._ _—tienes 6 preguntas, habla._

—_Porque enviaron la carta…—su voz se oía dolida, estaba a punto de llorar._

—_Porque queríamos divertirnos, hicimos una apuesta contigo_ _—contesto con seguridad._

— _¿Que apuesta?_ _—pregunto temerosa._

—_Ha, pues quien de los tres podría resistir mirar tu cara al correrse en ti._

— _¿correrse? ¿Qué cosa?_ _—volvió a preguntar aun con más temor._

—_Pues esto vale como dos preguntas y te las contestare en una sola respuesta—hizo una pausa, continuó—te vamos a tomar, zorrita._ _—Intento gritar pero el rubio le tapó la boca, está la mordió para intentar huir pero fue acorralada por el mas bajito._ _—No trates de escapar, maldita. Aun te quedan sin preguntas. ¡Habla!_ _—ordenó._

—_y….como es que saben de mi…_

—_Eso. Pues tu no lo sabrás pero todo el mundo sabe de ti. Eres la chica más solitaria de aquí. Una persona sin amigos, una tía fea que siempre para escondiéndose, una freak amante del anime y que eres una zorra virgen. Todos lo comentan aparte encontraron esas revistas en tu casiller._

—_y quien es azul…_

—_Pues lo tienes al frente. Querida. Pero porque no empezamos a jugar ya…al parecer no eres tan mierda como me contaron. Tienes los tuyo._

_Los tres de un arrebato la jalaron adentro del salón, y cerraron la puerta. Los gritos de súplica, varios jadeos, desgarradores gemidos de dolor, la humillación y una ilusión destrozada._

—los odio…los odio…los odio…odio estar viva…odio estar viva—entre la desesperación rebusco entre los productos de aseo para encontrar un objeto en específico, algo un objeto lo que sea. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba olvidarlo. Encontró la gillete de su hermano, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó rasgarse los brazos con el filo de esta, sentía una dolor quemar en su brazo aquel liquido florecer entre esas heridas, se sentía bien y viva , empezaba rasgarse con desesperación, no podía parar.

Raspar, raspar, raspar, raspar era lo único que mencionaba.

Su brazos empezaron a temblar, sentía como la pérdida de sangre le empezaba afectar.

—me siento tan. Bien.

El joven se encontraba en su cuarto durmiendo, cuando de repente oyó un ruido. Pensaba que tal vez era la molesta de su hermana, así que decidido no hacer caso, pronto se escuchaba los gritos desesperantes de aquella joven que lo tenía harto, nunca le dejaba dormir haciendo una que otra tontería. Le pareció escuchar a su madre dirigirse hacia el baño…tal vez por fin cierre su bocota.

Repentinamente después de segundos escuchó el grito de su mama, esto lo alarmó y bajo enseguida, agitado fue hacia la dirección vio la fuerte luz del baño afuera lo cual se acercó despacio, fue cuando sus ojos se agrandaron para quedar perplejo, sentía miedo y un dolor fortísimo en su corazón no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esto era todo menos de lo que esperaba encontrar.

—Tomoki llam-a-a emergencias…tu hermana…ella—empezó tartamudear desesperada.

EL cuerpo de su hermana se encontraba en el suelo, llena de sangre en los brazos, con un gillete en sus manos" maldita sea Tomoko, eres estúpida"

Corrió enseguida hacia el teléfono sin dejar de pronunciar lo mismo .

_Por favor no te mueras Tomoko._


	2. Reflexión

Antes de empezar:

Notas del autor:

oh pensé que no tendría reviews xD pero al parecer si tengo: 3 que felicidad ~(o.o)~ dos es más que suficiente, bueno es mi primera temática incestuosa no me he acostumbrado a escribir este tipo de cosas, solo en borrador pero de rin y len. Pero salió este anime y boom me gusto y cuando fueron sacando más capítulos al ver la relación de Tomoko con su hermano... Me enamore…. Bueno se me ocurrió hacer esta historia y el trama del acto suicida era más bien por depresión pero decidí impulsar un lado más fuerte como una violación que será un poco más compleja ya que se volverá a repetir ya sabrán porque lo digo. Estoy más acostumbrada a ser temática yaoi con dramas, pero no me ha ido muy bien así que creo que publicare un lemon de Durarara xD si una propaganda, curioso se va llamar, pero sin desviarme de lo que iba decir veía esta sección muy vacía algo así como nada. En español no hay nada, quería leer incesto de esta pareja y no había nada ;w; así que decidí hacer uno, creo que soy la primera que lo hago, el nombre gigantesco no se me hace problema(el titulo sí que es raro o.o) me gusta mucho una relación incestuosa de estos dos personajes, no se me dirán ¡!estás loca, Súper loca!Pero le encuentro mucha Química y bueno dejare este tema para otra ocasión y continuemos.

* * *

Reflexión

...

..

...

Habían pasado días, se la habían llevado a emergencias. Recuerdo el momento en que la pusieron en la camilla, se podía ver la gran cantidad de sangre cayendo de sus brazos, chorreando a montones, manchando el piso del baño, era una escena de película, desagradablemente sanguinaria. A mi madre le habían dado unos calmantes, le estaba a punto de dar un ataque de pánico, quedo inconsciente por varias horas.

Me dieron algunos papeles y formularios sobre la paciente, sus vacunas, alergias y otras cosas de médicos. Mi madre no estaba en condiciones para llenar papeleos, tenía que firmar para pagar su cirugía sin reclamos, era eso o el paciente seria desacreditado a los tratos especializados

¡Que quieren decir! ¿Que la van a matar? Acaso no veía que se estaba desangrando…esto no era una estúpida alergia. Creía que había leído mal, pero no el cínico me lo afirmo, esos doctores son unas ratas.

-Maldita sea. Detengan a ese muchacho…Por favor es una emergencia—el doctor hablo gritando, Tomoki le había propinado un buen puñetazo en la cara y aún seguía golpeándolo dejándole la nariz destrozada.

-Cuál es el número de tus padres muchacho. No puedes faltar así el respeto a tus mayores. —hablo uno de los médicos en forma histérica, este sujetando a Tomoki que empujó al doctor al instante, trato de morderse la lengua, para no responderle, pero no se contuvo.

-No se hagan los justicieros menudas ratas—escupió sus palabras con desprecio -Son capaces de dejar morir a mi Hermana, por unos estúpidos billetes grandes ¿verdad? Oh, acaso miento—nadie responde-Les gusta lavarse el culo con billetes verdes !Pedazos de mierda¡

Silencio.

Tuvieron que llamar a papa para explicarles el problema, los cabrones le dijeron que le rompí la nariz, Hipócritas, como consecuencia me sermoneó y así me mando al hospital, dijo que tenía que encargarse de mama, pero cuando le mostraron los papeles se enfureció y estuvo a punto de matar al médico más de lo que le había dejado yo, pero no tuvo opción a acceder las peticiones, menudas plagas.

Ya estando ahí la vi, por la ventanilla

Le implantaron varios cables y tubos, junto a la cama había un electrocardiograma, esa máquina que controla él puso cardiaco, sonaba repetidamente con molestos pitidos acelerados, un grupo de médicos corrían hacia su habitación, estando ahí los oí murmurar ciertas palabras que me dieron escalofríos

"_está a punto de irse"…_

"_no va a resistir"_

"_No va a pasar la noche"... _

"_No la va a ser"_

"_Tenemos otro muerto más" _

"_Va a morir" _

Estuve a punto de resignarme, para lo peor, sino fuera por uno de los especialistas. Alguien alto y barbudo, con el cabello canoso, no era japonés, parecía ser de un nivel más profesional, seguramente un extranjero americano.

_Dejen de sacar estúpidas conclusiones. —Grito el hombre, enfurecido, con un asentó particular, canadiense.-Ustedes novatos de mierda, tengan más seriedad en lo que hacen!Por algo son medicos¡ o acaso vinieron aquí de maricas, solo quieren rascarse las pelotas mirando como un paciente se muere, así quieren pasar de grado ¡Apresúrense¡_

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero me contuve, ver el cuerpo convulsionar de Tomoko por la ventanilla. Ese estúpido aparato sonar con rapidez como si no hubiera mañana. Pero no podía llorar ahora, ni pensar en que va a morir, debo mantener la calma y esperar.

Y es así como me mantuve sereno, mirando a la ventanilla en silencio sin ninguna expresión.

-Mantenerme sereno siempre en estas situaciones, era bastante difícil, pensé..

...

...

...

Me quede en el hospital horas, días, semanas. Aun después de la cirugía, cuando Tomoko estaba fuera de peligro, aún se encontraba en cuidados intensivos, no se le permitía visitas, de todas formas entraba y me pasaba algunos guardias y médicos, desde hace una semanas tuve otro problema por el motivo que no me quieren dejar pasar, por un desorden público, en un centro de salud.

Tomoko estaba rodeada de cables, conectada a una bolsa de sangre, con ese rostro tan triste, se veía frágil, demasiado frágil me quede observándola como siempre, tocando su mano. Esa tersa y suave piel que ahora estaba fría, eso asustaba un poco. La puerta se abrió con fuerza, el medico que la había salvado estaba adentro, era el que la supervisaba, estaba molesto.

-¡Otra vez tú¡ lárgate de acá, maldito crio— Ordenó, alzando la voz, con el ceño fruncido.

-No,….

-Eres una molestia, cuantas veces te han sacado de aquí, creo que quince veces ¿cierto?—suspiro resignado, bufe fastidiado. - Tienes suerte, que sea yo el que te encuentre. La otra vez te llevaron a la comisaria por causar desorden, por poco y eran capaces de dejar encerrado. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta sacarte de ahí? Más de la mitad de mi sueldo.

-Es mi hermana—respondí ignorando lo último-Acaso no tengo derecho a verla…es estúpido que no me permitan el paso, y no tienen por qué llevarme preso por querer verla-contesté con ironía. El doctor se cogió la cabeza y se empezó carcajear, eso era molesto.

- Sí, pero pegar a los otros médicos, rompiéndoles la nariz, pegarles por la espalda o rompiéndole la quijada es un delito muchacho, causaste un escándalo en el hospital, casi matas a un enfermo.

-No estaba enfermo, solo tenía una insignificante gripe…no me Gustavo que me hiciera perder el tiempo con sus reclamos de cordero degollado, hay personas muriéndose y solo atienden a esas basuras con complejo de hipocondríacos.

-Sea como haya sido, sigue siendo un paciente. Y se le debe atender, por más hijo de puta que sea. —Hizo una leve pausa, prosiguió—Y si no fuera por mí, no entrarías ni siquiera al hospital. –afirmó orgullosamente y como si fuera un chiste sonrió con burla. Yo en respuesta solo gruñí.

Hubo, un corto silencio incómodo.

-Y... por qué no piensas en tu madre—habló con serenidad—No puedes seguir siendo arrestado, por estas cosas, pudiste visitar a tu hermana cuando estuviera fuera de peligro, ahora mira como andas, desafiando a la autoridad como un delincuente ¿acaso no tienes vida social? Relájate un poco muchacho ..Ahora…

-Guárdese sus discursos, viejo... ya me voy. —Interrumpí descortésmente, para luego dirigirme hacia la puerta, no quería escuchar más sermones de ese anciano. Antes de salir solo conteste. —No me importa lo que diga usted o los otros médicos enclenques…no se meta en mi vida social, ni en mis asuntos personales eso no les incumbe a ustedes. –deje de hablar por un segundo y mire a mi Hermana, para luego soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como dije antes ella es mi hermana, somos carne y sangre; por ley es mi derecho visitar a esa idiota, por muy estúpida que sea su situación, la voy a seguir visitando les guste o no, aguántense porque vendré todo el tiempo que se me dé la regalada gana. —cerré la puerta con suavidad y jure ver a ese viejo sonreír.

Y así pasaron los meses, se hacía larga la espera y Tomoko aún no despertaba.

Deje de hablar con varios de mis amigos, poniendo excusas e infinidades de razones para poder pasar mí tiempo en el hospital no había falta de esas preguntas como:

Tomoki, ¿Porque ya no nos vamos al karaoke? ¿Porque ya no vienes a mi casa? ¿Porque ya no salimos? ¿Porque tan ausente? Y bla, bla, bla. Todo es un por que no haces esto y el otro es una situación estresante !Que les importa¡ que más me queda contestar : No tengo tiempo son asuntos personales.

Tomoko aún no despertaba, finalmente me dijeron del coma, le habían ya hecho un análisis antes, y dijeron que despertaría pronto. Son unos mentirosos, les iba a romper su cara, me veían con falsa culpa. No iba estar sereno, a estos tipos no se le puede tratar con serenidad, te vienen con una u otra sorpresa por eso siempre se les muere personas, por su falta de incompetencia .Podía a verlos dejado en el suelo, oh que me encantaría, pero otra vez ese viejo canadiense, Steven se llamaba siempre me detenía, siempre me defendía, me tiene demasiada paciencia. No me permitieron pasar, nuevamente.

No me acerque al hospital por varios días, trate de reflexionar este asunto aún tenía más problemas, mi notas bajaron y mis padres trataban de evitar que regresara al hospital.

-Tomoki deja de ir al hospital—dijo con un tono molesto—Ya hemos hablado de esto, tus notas están bajando y te estas encerrando demasiado en ese lugar. Sé que estas causando problemas hay…Steven ya me lo dijo.

_Maldito viejo tiene boca de cotorra._ —desvié la mirada, no quería enfrentarme con mi madre.

-Ya he hablado con tu padre y estamos dispuestos a dejarte encerrado en tu cuarto con tal de que no vayas a ese hospital—lo miro con suavidad, su madre estaba preocupada por el—Sé que quieres visitarla…pero está yendo demasiado lejos. Tomoki puede ser que ella nunca…

-!CALLATE, YA¡Ella va despertar, no creo que se capaz de ser tan estúpida para morirse así de fácil—se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ver a mi mama llorar me lastimaba pero ella no podía prohibirle eso, era demasiado, no importa lo que me diga, lo seguiré haciendo.

-No voy a dejar de ir, puedo subir mis notas, si eso quiero. Pero… no voy a dejar de ir.

-no vas a ir. Te queda claro—dijo mama con la voz quebrada—Necesitas olvidar este asunto. Qué pasa si te meten preso por otro "accidente" con los pacientes o médicos del hospital. No pienso arriesgar tu seguridad...

Agache la cabeza con resignación, mi pecho se oprimía cada vez más. Pero debía hacer lo correcto.

-Está bien…pero de todas maneras, iré a visitar al estúpido viejo…necesito que me informe sobre varias cosas. —Mi madre me miro con alegría y me dio una cálida sonrisa.

-No será necesario, Steven vendrá a visitarnos todos los días-.

"_Ese viejo estúpido es muy astuto, el muy cabron es muy inteligente"_

Más días pasaron, estábamos próximos a acabar el año, en vísperas de navidad. Había arreglado esos asuntos con mis notas, y salía un poco con mis compañeros pero no los disfrutaba. Mis padres estaban trabajando todo el día, para pagar el seguro de Tomoko, lo cual no los veía muchas estas semanas.

Solo estaba yo y…

Toc,toc, toc…

Cierto el estúpido viejo de Steve.

-Hola muchacho, traje comida—dijo mostrándome unas bolsas. Estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta pero él se interpuso.

-aun visitándote por meses sigues tratándome tan descaradamente—dijo con una exagerada y falsa expresión de tristeza. —Eres un mocoso malcriado.

-Estúpido viejo…entre de una vez….

Conversamos por horas, y preparamos la cena, debo admitir que ese doctor tenía manos mágicas, su comida estaba deliciosa. Por meses me había acostumbrado a su presencia, aunque normalmente venia cuando mis padres estaban aquí, era una o dos horas que se quedaba hablando del progreso de sanación de Tomoko, decía que la heridas de sus manos tendrían una leve marca permanente pero no se notaría mucho.

-y Tomoki …que tal en el colegio ¿estas superándote? me dicen que has subido nuevamente…

-Sí, no es tan difícil pero eso no le concierne…vejestorio.

-Ah que gracioso, debes cambiar un poco tu expresión facial porque cuando crezcas vas a ser un viejo con cara de culo Y encima meón. —fruncí el ceño, sentía una venita palpitante en mi cabeza…eso hijo de puta no se ha visto el rostro.

-Joder anciano, no se mete con mi cara—reniego hacia el—y así es de nacimiento si le molesta reclámele a mi madre.

-Pues menuda razón te caíste de la cuna y tu madre no te lo quiere decir, tal vez sufriste algún traumatismo cerebral o un retardo mental o...

-Oh ya cállese—suspire resignado. —y como esta Tomoko…

Silencio.

-No se cómo te lo tomaras, pero para que no cause escándalos como lo del coma, no es nada totalmente grave.

-bien ¿entonces? cuando va a despertar.

-Ahí está el problema, no lose—para un segundo, dio un respiro –La verdad es que presiento que ella pudo haber despertado hace meses, incluso después de la operación, el asunto es un poco complejo, le hicimos, chequeo, análisis ,pruebas de sangre y todas llevaron a lo mismo.

-¿Cuáles? A qué conclusiones, ella puede...

-no creo que lo haga tomoki, ella puede continuar así por mas días, meses, años ¿Quién sabe? Acaso no notaste esa expresión cuando la llevaron de emergencia, se veía mucha tristeza no estoy seguro de que método de vida tendrá…solo que me daba una sensación de soledad…. —el doctor trago duro de nerviosismos, me estaba ocultando algo más, al oírlo mis esperanzas de verla haciendo estupideces, gritando, chillando, riendo, babeando en el ordenador, meandose encima cuando iba al baño en la noches, todo eso no volvería a suceder, sentía un dolor en mi pecho y crecía cada vez más, no quería mostrarme débil y aun me mantuve frío ante todo.

-¿Qué me oculta? sé que está escondiendo algo, dígamelo.

-No puedo…aun no me concierne revelarlo—le mande una mirada amenazadora—No me mires así…Tomoko aún está conectada, así que mientras este respirando ser mejor no decirte nada, ella debe decirlo cuando despierte, no puedo meterme en asuntos que desconozco—la mirada de Steve se volvió sombría, seria. No estaba jugando—En caso de que…se le desconecten los cables…será mejor que todo lo sepan. Es lo mejor.

-Usted cree que…

-si es lo más probable, así que debes prepárate para esa situación, tu padres están planeando desconectarla al comienzo del próximo año. Lo siento.

-Está bien, está bien…. —dije sin ninguna emoción, mire hacia el techo y pensé ¿Cuánto tiempo queda? y…cuanto tiempo he perdido junto a ella.

Era tarde, la 1:00 de la mañana me había escapado de la casa, con pasos sigilosos, me fui caminando hacia el hospital, sentía el aire helado de la noche, nunca había salido tan tarde, era un poco escalofriante.

Llegue y vi a los guardias parados al frente de la puerta, antes no estaban ahí, pero al estúpido doctor al que le rompí la nariz dijo que era una amenaza y dio un discurso para que no me dejaran pasar, ahí el viejo aclaró que solo era una rabieta de un niño _"maldito viejo"._

Había otra entrada en la parte atrás, era sola la puerta para los trabajadores de limpieza, pero me había agarrado las llaves sin que me pillaran. Se volvió más fácil entrara de esa manera.

Era demasiado silencioso, el hospital era demasiado frío, un lugar demasiado triste en donde a veces muere gente, sufriendo de distintas formas sea por un accidente o una enfermedad, ya no quería venir pero lo hacía por Tomoko, porque ella estaba aquí, sufriendo en silencio. Si supiera quien fue el que la lastimo, el causante de que Tomoko llegara a estos extremos, juro por mí la sangre con la que fuimos concebidos, lo torturare, le despellejare vivo hasta que me suplique salvar su vida, me reiré encima de su cadáver.

Entre a la habitación, estaba oscura, observe a Tomoko, tan frágil, tan delgada, parecía que si la tocaras se rompería en cualquier momento, y esos molestos pitidos, estúpida máquina para controla él pulso cardíaco. No me gustaba verla llena de esos cables, me sentía impotente.

-Así que Tomoko…que se siente, cortarse las venas—menciono enojado y triste— pero nadie respondió—Mama no está bien, Papa tampoco está bien, yo no estoy bien—dice irritado. —Esta estupidez que cometiste, has sido las peores de las cosas que has podido hacer, pudiste haberlo arreglado de otra forma. Estas huyendo. Y eso es muy cobarde de tu parte—sentía un nudo en la garganta pronunciar esas palabras, esperando que se levante y que me diga que todo es una mentira, sus escusas, sus motivos, pero nada. Solo silencio.

Sentir su fría mano…y saber que pronto muy pronto la descontarían.

-Acaso sabes lo que hiciste…sabes la gravedad del asunto…porque no confiaste…porque no me lo dijiste como las otras veces. Yo…yo…yo

Sentía que mis piernas pesaban, no podía aguantar más caí de rodillas, sentía las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos, esos sentimientos que me estuve guardando por meses. Mi corazón dolía y llore como un niño, no podía parar sentía que me ahogaba entre lagrimas, era una daga fría y oxidada que penetraba mis sentimientos, me enfurecía verla si me eche en su pecho, y llore como nuca antes lo había hecho.

Perdóname…Tomoko.. Todo es mi culpa…perdóname…perdóname por favor…perdóname…..-grito desesperado.

El joven chico lloraba recargado en el pecho de su hermana, como si no hubiera día siguiente….

Ese mocoso…me desobedeció otra vez—suspiró—será mejor dejarlo solo.

* * *

Continuara…

Ohhhhh bueno que les pareció…. Ya lo tenía planeado antes de escribir a word. Primero lo escribo en un papel para guiarme luego le hago las modificaciones. Bueno la relación de tomoki con Tomoko ahora está en hermandad y el trama de esa relación más profunda llendo al romance prohibido *w* aunque habrá problemas.

Bueno un gusto creo que el próximo capítulo lo tendré la otra semana el viernes o sábado por lo pronto nos vemos.


	3. Despertar

**Despertar**

...

...

...

...

...

Dos años después…

A las 3:35 pm, en el cuarto del paciente número 4. Ha sido desconectado.

Tomoko kuroki, está muerta.

Se ha confirmado su muerte a las 6:00 am a sus parientes. Todo ha sido legal, los parientes ya habían aceptado y…!Que rayos es esto..¡

Que porquería de informes.

Leía y le sorprendía demasiado.

Son demasiados trámites…esto es deprimente, pensaba el anciano. Estaba mirando los papeles del paciente, Tomoko, realmente es agobiante y decepcionante.

Estaba estresado, tomo un café y se retiró de la oficina. Pero se topó con una enfermera, un poco despistada, le había derramado el café en la camisa.

-Perdone. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento—se disculpó, torpemente haciendo reverencia repetidas veces.

-No se preocupe por eso…y el asunto de…

- Oh, sí claro…. Ya llame a los tutores…

-¿No han venido aun?—pregunto un poco sorprendido- Que le dijeron, la verdad estoy un poco ido en esto, que han dicho sobre la muerte de la paciente—decía medio atontado, un poco raro para la enfermera.

-No se preocupe…era un jovencito el que me contesto, me dijo que sus padres responderían la llamada, luego me colgó…

-Ya veo…ya veo…por favor puede ordenar esos informes, me voy a tomar otro café. Muy descafeinado. Pero muy descafeinado—mencionó muy rápidamente el doctor, no se le entendía nada.

- ok….como diga... Doctor Steven. —decía la enferma un poco confundida.

Uno, dos y tres sorbos. Que fastidio. rechina los dientes.

Lo que me faltaba!la incompetencia¡ los doctores más destacados ,cometiendo errores fatales.

Y errores ¡abominables! Y muy crueles. Idiotas.

Serán despedidos, se los aseguro.

-Esto debe ser duro…para Tomoki—mencionó el viejo, para sí mismo—pensar que su hermana está muerta, sentir que su esfuerzo de mantenerla conectada, fue un desperdicio—Suspiró resignado. Con un poco de nostalgia, miro el delgado cuerpo de la joven, y sonrió.

-Esos estúpidos incompetentes. No puedo creer que trabajen aquí. Decir que estás muerta solo porque te desconectaron-se carcajeo solo en aquel cuarto, otro sorbo del café.

El sonido del electrocardiograma, sonaba con un pulso completamente normal,

La joven chica respiraba lentamente, su pecho subía y bajaba, sus dedos se movían, era signo que despertaría pronto. El hombre la miro un largo rato, observando las ligeras ojeras que poseía y pensó…

"se nota que son familia, se parecen"

Dejo el café en la pequeña mesita. Suspiro nuevamente.

- Necesito un teléfono…debo solucionar este problema.

Debía retirar la estúpida acta de defunción, que les habían hecho firmar. Ahora mismo.

La falsa muerte de, Tomoko kuroki.

Y el despido inmediato de ese incompetente de kurosawa.

Y también de esa insensible y retardada enfermera, que ensució su camisa.

...

...

...

* * *

Vislumbro aquella molesta luz, sus ojos le ardían. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y cansado…al principio creía que estaba en su habitación, por lo cual, no quería despertar tan temprano, le dolía la cabeza…crash. Escucho un ruido.

¿Qué hace una enfermera aquí?, pensó

Se rompió un vaso.

No puedo moverme, trato de levantarse pero no puede…

Un viejo está sermoneando… ¿Dónde estoy? Abrió los ojos…

Pero esto ¡no era mi habitación¡

La joven con leves ojeras en el rostro, miraba hacia el techo, no podía mover ciertas partes de su cuerpo, pero sentía que poco a poco sus músculos se relajaban, parpadeo varias veces procesando su situación ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Con un poco de molestia,

Logro levantarse, molesta por los griteríos, le dolía la espalda.

-Ha…Ya dejen de hacer ruido como perros sarnosos…-grito sin saber lo que decía-Respeten el sueño de las personas, malditos vagabundos…-quedo muda, se puso roja. La enfermera y el doctor la miraron por igual, parecían petrificados, la muchacha estaba ¡despierta!, pensaban.

Qué alegría,

Y era una malcriada, que osadía.

Tomoko repentinamente enrojeció avergonzada, las miradas de esos médicos la ponían nerviosa, no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, sentada en esa cama. Si asimilaba las cosas por unos segundos…se puede llegar a la conclusión…

Había artefactos médicos, agujas, jeringas, bolsa de sangre, ampolletas, era un cuarto blanco, tenía bata blanca, una enfermera y anciano barbudo y una muñequera que la conectaba a la máquina de los sonidos de la vida. Oh estaba en el cuarto de un hospital…esperen un momento estaba...

¡En el cuarto de un hospital…¡

¿Qué hacía en un hospital?

y que hacia ese viejo tan cerca de ella,

La examinaba como si fuera una especie en peligro de extinción, sacaba sus lentillas, observándola detalladamente, de pies a cabeza.

-Oi-ga…dis-cul-pe..eh .–Tomoko trataba de articular palabras con el medico pero tartamudeaba repetidas veces que no se le entendía absolutamente nada, mientras que el doctor solo la ignoraba.

-Oiga…señor…Disculpe… -volvió a pronunciar demasiado bajito. —Señor…eh

-Habla con calma. Despacio. —dijo el hombre sin mirarla directamente- ¿Qué quieres decirme?—decía el viejo, con voz serena. Tomoko trago duro y desvió la mirada, se sentía incomoda de tanto ser observada.

-Perdone…podría decirme ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?—la vos de Tomoko era bajita y tímida, no cualquiera podía comprender lo que decía, era como escuchar un leve soplido pero el doctor si la escucho. Agrando los ojos, un poco sorprendido.

-No sabes… ¿Por qué estás aquí?—pregunto el hombre curioso. Ella negó con la cabeza, aun avergonzada. Eso le causo un poco de ternura al anciano.

-Pues has estado en coma por algún tiempo…dos años pero no es nada de que…

Shock.

Siento que se me acaba el aire. La niña mueve los brazos rápidamente y parecía a punto se sufrir un ataque de pánico. El hombre la mira con preocupación...

-estas bie…

-¡!NO PUEDE SER¡!IMPOSIBLE¡—exclamó alarmada—Esto es !No es cierto¡ Cuánto…dijis...ste. ¿Qué?

-Dos años…-decía mirándola es putrefacto.

-¡No…mientas¡-ordenó alzando la voz, pero se sintió intimidada por la mirada de ese doctor- oh dis…culpe— exclamo tartamudeando, sorprendida y confundida y se sentó en la cama rápidamente.

-No te preocupes…jejej entiendo tu reacción—rio nervioso—Mi nombre es Steven y soy tu medico supervisor. Estas segura que no sabes porque estás aquí….

-Bueno no…recuerdo… un dolor de cabeza fuerte…nada más…-decía nerviosa, mirándose las manos, un comportamiento extraño eso pensó el médico.

-oh bueno, que se le va a hacer…- hablo resignado, sin quitar la vista a la niña tímida. Ella tenía una mirada un poco distante….¿qué demonios le voy a decir a esta muchacha? ….a estos trabajos que tengo que hacer.

-Y bueno como te sientes, has estado echada por largo tiempo.

-ammm, no se supongo que bien…pero me duele la espalda—lo miro de reojo—…fue grave…

-No te imaginas cuánto…estuviste a punto de morir.

Mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos ¿Qué era exactamente lo que huía pasado? ¿Acaso tuvo un accidente? Ese viejo porque seguía aquí, ella siempre lo ha sabido los médicos son inoportunos y utilizan la psicología para engañar a sus pacientes, por su actitud va a empezar con los rodeos…así son los médicos no tiene un punto en concreto no son directos y tiene que buscar las indirectas, especialmente si están ocultando algo.

Y ella lo entendía ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo? Y porque seguía esa enfermera prostituta aun en el cuarto, estaba de adorno mostrando su voluminoso cuerpo como una puta…

Pero se estaba desviando del tema.

-Y… ¿mis…padres?...han…ven...ido—por más que lo intentara, la joven no podía articular palabras, pareciera que la joven de ojeras tuviera un problema de timidez grave.

-Ah sí, han venido muchas veces…pero tu hermano era el que más seguido se presentaba….

-¡¿Tomoki?!El vino.. a… visitarme—respondió sorprendida, ¿tomoki? no es creíble, si el siempre ha deseado mi infelicidad o eso creía.

¿Qué había sucedido? no recordaba y su cabeza le dolía, se sentía cansada. Cuando se irían.

-Tomoko, te veo un poco distraída….estas escuchando.

Como odiaba a los médicos, siempre usando ese tono de voz, tan serena e insoportablemente calmada ¿acaso no tenía otros pacientes que atender? Y es enfermera promiscua porque seguía aun aquí.

Debía hacer algo lo que sea, no le importaba absolutamente nada de lo que estaba hablando, quería que se callara.

-y bueno…entiendes lo que te acabo de decir. Tomoko estas escuchan…

-Puedetraermeunvasodeaguaporfavor-

-¿eh? más despacio, oh se te va a acabar el aire…-la chica había hablado tan rápidamente, su rostro enrojecido y esa mirada asustadiza, esa chica tenía un problema.

-Podría traerme. Un vaso de agua, por favor.

-perfecto…la enfermera también te traerá la sopa…del hospital

-Si, por favor…

¿Acaso era sordo? dije agua no sopa…no quería esa sopa asquerosa del hospital, menos que me lo trajera esa enfermera, la comida del hospital siempre ha sido un asco…bueno por lo menos eso había leído en una página de Internet.

Ya se fueron.

-no se…debería estar en mi cama, un poco de juegos de citas pendientes…

El cuarto era demasiado pequeño….necesitaba aire, nervios.

Me pregunto… ¿han pasado dos años, no? ¿Notaran mi inasistencia en todo ese tiempo? pues veo o creo que como un personaje de manga en estas situaciones debería ser un tipo de niña interesante, que sufrió un accidente y es visitada por todos sus amigos, un chico que está apunto de declararse, y comida traída por las chicas, en su mayoría dulces…y un viejo pervertido… pero…eso funcionaria si tuviera aunque sea un amigo con compromisos. Posiblemente sea una leyenda urbana y se crean especulaciones tipo Another... que estén buscando un dato sobre el estudiante sobrante.

De todas formas es aburrido, estar mirando el techo sin tener un reproductor, con la grabación de un cd drama, o cualquier música japonesa. No le gustaba.

Era bastante aburrido, un poco alarmante despertar y enterarse de un repentino coma.

Si fueron ¿dos años? supongo que tendría 17; mencionaba en sus pensamientos la joven en su cama, aun sentía sus piernas débiles, quería levantarse.

Con dificultad logro ponerse de pie, sus piernas tambaleaban y estuvo a punto de caerse de rodillas solo lográndose golpearse la rodilla con la loza del piso, se apoyó sobre una mesa, con varios papeles sin importancia según la chica.

Con esto comprobaba que si estaba en coma, hacía tiempo que sus piernas no tenían movilidad se sentía débil aun.

Quería tomar aire.

Salió de su cuarto, sin pensar en que pasaría después, probablemente la regañarían. Pero un poco de aire ¿acaso estaba mal?

Andaba por los pasillos, había muchos griteríos enfermos, y los que se hacían los enfermos. No faltaba ciertos riquillos, quejumbrosos, causando alboroto. Sentía escalofríos en el cuerpo habían demasiadas personas, madres, niños, hombres…eso ultimo le causaba temblor en el cuerpo ¿Qué le pasaba?

No había tenido esos problemas antes, quería golpease contra la pared ahora mismo, debió quedarse en el cuarto! Pero que podía hacer ¡ya estaba ahí, buscaría un lugar donde sentarse. Le incomodaba que la estuvieran observando…

Camino rápidamente pasando a esos montones de enfermos, empezaba a sudar y sentirse ahogada, otra vez. Era su imaginación o el pasillo acaso se agrandaba más, o tal vez era que la gente se amontonaba a propósito.

Trataba de imaginar cualquier escena positiva que la calmara…pero ni siquiera una orgía podía calmarla….

Las personas empezaban a mirarla, no era que llamara la atención, sino era porque se estaba hiperventilando en medio de la sala de espera…oh espera sarcasmo. Hacia sonidos desesperantes que asustaba a los niños.

Je,je,je no debí salir de mi habitación, voy a morir…virgen

Click

…virgen…

Choco contra un hombre alto, de hombros anchos…le había puesto su mano en los hombros, tenía una piel áspera y perfumada, su mirada le recordaba algo que le daba escalofríos. Ojos fijos desnudándola… le decía algo…gritaba pero no escuchaba. Su cuerpo temblaba…tenía miedo.

Porque rayos me miraban. Porque me tocaban…

Quien rayos gritaba. Es molesto, esperen un momento, soy yo.

-¡suélteme!Aléjate de mí bastardo ¡dije que no me toque… no ….—estaba a punto de llorar, pero escuché un golpe, era el hombre sangrando por la nariz en el suelo…

-mantente alejado a unas hectáreas de aquí, maldito hipocondríaco de mierda…

Observo un poco temerosa al responsable, dejo de temblar, abrió los ojos y reacciono. Era alto, de cabello azabache, cuerpo delgado y atlético como el de un futbolista, marcado desde su infancia, el joven chico con leves ojeras en su pálido rostro y esa mirada siempre dominante, atrayente y tan bestial.

-Tomoki, eres tú…

-Claro, que soy yo. Quién creías que era ¿superman? eres una idiota por andar caminando en este estado.

-Yo, solo…

-Cállate y vámonos a la habitación…siempre eres tan cabezota…-no le dio la oportunidad de contestar y le jaló del brazo con fuerza saliendo de ahí en una corrida…

Aun el hombre estaba noqueado en el suelo y las personas espectadoras están como ¿Qué rayos acabamos de ver? el hombre solo le preguntaba…

¿Niña necesitas un doctor?

Pobre hombre…

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

"_al principio creí saberlo, ahora no se absolutamente nada"_

_(Nt: es una pista de cómo va a comenzar la relación incestuosa de aquí para adelante)_

_..._

_..._

Continuara….

Les gusto !si¡ dejen comentarios…el próximo capítulo la próxima semana máximo viernes a sábado o un poco antes.


	4. Sus ojos perdidos

Hola estas ves si me demore un poco pero yo misma me pongo un plazo para no faltar las actualizaciones.

tenía un cómo decirlo bloqueo mental. Y realmente eran demasiadas ideas no tenía pensado que acabara así el capítulo pero bueno espero que no me vuelva pasar en el capítulo cinco, siempre me pasa eso de los bloqueos mentales.

Y ahora veo que tengo 14 reviews eso es un éxito para mí :3 eso quiere decir que mi historia empieza fluir con éxito y se los agradezco un montón les mando unos saludos psicológicos y bueno ahora te que escribir mi lemon yaoi me quede en la mitad xD.

Tanto anime y manga de watamote no me pertenece sino a sus respectivas autores

Pero eso ya lo saben xD

Disfruten el capítulo de hoy

* * *

...

...

...

**Sus ojos perdidos**

…

…

….

…..

-¿y? Tomoko, me has escuchado…oye !Idiota te estoy hablando!

-¿ha?

Estaban en la habitación, su joven hermano menor, recargado en la pared mirándola inquisitivamente. ¡Ha! Aquella mirada profunda, tratando de indagar en los pensamientos de la chica ojerosa. No solo eso, además de estar riñéndola por el desliz que ocurrió hace unos momentos.

Oh y mientras tanto, Tomoko tenía un cara de póker, tenía la mirada perdida en su hermano, incluso se le había olvidado porque le estaba resondrando.

¡Rayos¡

En verdad estuvo en coma.

-Sabes que acabas de despertar del coma ¿verdad?

-Si

-Sabes cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí ¿cierto?

-Si

-Bueno y ¿entiendes del porque estás aquí?

-No

Y porque rayos saliste de tu cama? Cuál es tu motivo? Y los médicos que te vigilaba? Y ese estúpido quién era? Y que rayos te pasaba por la cabeza dejarte tocar? Y porque temblabas?

Ha quería que se callarla, eran demasiadas preguntas, pensaba Tomoko. No es que le molestara pero…

La verdad, es que si le molestaba y demasiado ¿quién era el para decirle que hacer? No es que ella haya sentido haber estado en coma, pero para Tomoko solo había pasado un día, por lo menos en su mente.

Sentía nervios, por la presencia de su hermano, su mirada era más potente de lo que recordaba. No quería responder y tampoco lo hizo. Mas esto no le gustaba a su hermano pero él se lo esperaba, conocía a su hermana bien, era demasiado infantil.

Tomoki se encontraba en silencio sin quitar la mirada de su mayor hermana, había callado unos momentos, reflexionando. El chico era muy astuto, por lo que no soltó rápidamente del "verdadero desliz de la chica "más que un desliz un estupidez, una peligrosa estupidez…y también pensaba en los estúpidos médicos, su falta de vigilancia.

¿Desde cuándo se comportaba así?

Desde que Tomoko se le ocurrió destrozarse las jodidas venas.

Y si ella no lo sabe, será mejor que nunca lo sepa.

Si le preocupaba, contentos.

-¡Porque haces estas cosa¡ten un poco de sentido común ¿sí? Es peligroso salir de tu habitación en tus condiciones. Debes tener en cuenta cuanto se paga en tu recuperación, no es para que lo eches a perder por tonterías.

-¿ha? Solo quería tomar un poco de aire, eso tiene de malo. —contestó la joven ojerosa, con un tono infantil haciendo pucheros. Tomoki frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, se tocó la frente en un signo de frustración estrés.

- Parecía que te iba a dar un ataque cardiaco, estabas casi muriéndote.

-no es cierto. —negó con la cabeza.

Quisiera que dejara de hacer eso, pensó Tomoki.

-¡HA ENTIENDE ¡estabas muriéndote y apunto del colapso.

-¡no exageres tanto¡-exclamó alterada.

-¿pero es verdad?

-Espérate un segundito. —interrumpió la chica con actitud altanera—No veo la razón para que me grites, no es que este consiente o sepa mucho de porque estoy aquí, **y tampoco tiene que importarte**.-recalco lo último con énfasis para provocar a su hermano más de lo que ya estaba.

_Maldita seas tomoko, _el menor se encontraba intentando no soltar ni una estupidez por el enojo. A tenía muchas cosas por que juzgarle, pero debía mantenerse calladito y aguantar a su imbécil hermanita bocazas. No es que fuera egoísta pero el suicidio no es una solución a los problemas eso pensaba Tomoki

Tomoko tenía esa actitud rebelde de niña de secundaria que ya no debería tener, pero incluso casi muerta por dos largos años, pero dos largos años no ha reconsiderado la idea de renovar un poco sus malos hábitos.

-y ¿Cómo sabes que no me importa?—alzo la vos un poco fuerte asustando a la joven mayor, continuo—Y,….Tch, estúpida no es para que andes preocupando así a las personas! Entiendes ¡tampoco….me juzgues por eso.—el joven y pálido rostro del menor se sonrojo un poco pero no tanto para que Tomoko pudiera verlo.

Pero la chica si llego a sonrojarse bastante, acaso su hermano realmente se preocupaba por ella, bueno no es que se sintiera feliz por eso, a la verdad no sabía con actuar en esas situaciones…se viera en algunos casos, experiencias de expertos lo decía ella Edward elric que haría en estas situaciones, que le diría a alfonse si su hermanito se rebela contra él, y como responder a ese cariño tan full metal alquimest.

Incluso la verdad Tomoko era demasiado inmadura aun poniéndose en el papel de maduro de los elric lo único que tal vez se parecían era el hecho de tener un hermano y en lo plano del pecho pero era normal porque Edward es hombre, ella no y aun así es plana.

-ha no alfonse, no es lo que tú piensas debes encontrar la piedra filosofal primero…

Venita palpitante, estallido de la cabeza de Tomoki.

-ugggggg joder deja de pensar en voz alta idiota, y deja de hablar de tus ¡estúpidos dibujo¡

-ha no es estúpido…ha hablan sobre la realidad,

-Tal vez sea eso demasiado para tu estúpido cerebro, por eso tú...

Se quedó callado.

-¿pero y eso que?—preguntó al aire—el anime es cultura, y los juegos también lo son por eso paras amargado Tomoki.

la ignoró un rato luego respondió.

-Pues no has aprendido nada, es demasiado para tu torpe coeficiente intelectual y no nos desviemos aun no me has contes…

Toc,toc,toc

Ha lo que le faltaba una visita ¿pero de quién? Acaso no podía tener privacidad. Iba ignorarlo, sino fuera por su adorable hermanita apuntando el dedo hacia la puerta.

-Es de mala educación dejar alguien esperando.

Tch, idiota lo hacía apropósito.

Se dispuso a abrir, agarró la manija de la puerta y a giro suavemente de repente splash…

Un portazo en la cara abruptamente.

-¡OH Mokocchi ¡ estás bien que alegría, estaba muy preocupada, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, awwww.

-¡ Yū….chan, porque est…as aquí ha¡-exclamo tartamudeando, sorprendida ,nerviosa y atraída,

otra vez desprendía la feromonas femeninas,ug, justo ahora.

-maldita idiota te cuidado cuando entres puedes matar a alguien…

-perdóname, hermanito, Tomoki…

Cuando dejara de llamarme asi es idiota…

Yū naruse, aquella chica que entro con todos su atributos expuestos, con un pequeño polo y una mini falda, con su típico cabello pintado. Una hermosa cara bonita. La mejor amiga de Tomoko, la muy extrovertida amiga de Tomoko, la última vez trajo a su novio con ella, ese malnacido miraba a Tomoko, no le gustaba que trajera a otras personas, es que tenía cara de un adonis pedófilo, Tomoko era una niña(no desarrollada)celos.

Si eran celos y a quien mierda importaba, era su hermana, era su derecho.

Miro el gran abrazo que Naruse le dio a su hermana, no es que le molestara, pero la verdad es que estaban muy apegadas y su amiga era demasiado ruidosa. Sobre todo sospechaba sobre la heterosexualidad de su hermana.

!Pero en que pensaba¡ desvió la mirada.

A, claro estaba celoso pero eran celos de hermano, eso es sano..,¿no?

- Enserio, te extrañe tanto, pensé que nunca despertarías-dijo la joven Naruse con un exagerado llanto, tenía apretado su cuerpo contra del tomoko, sus senos aplastaban su pequeño y delgado cuerpo.

Debería dejar de hacer eso…pensaba el un poco fastidiado.

-Oh gracias Yu-chan, pero ya estoy bien, no es que haya pasado tanto tiempo –empezó a reírse nerviosa.

-Fueron casi dos años completos, eso es bastante tiempo—gruño,Tomoki.

-ja no lo creo..

-..Fueron dos años y 4 meses casi mueres, estuvieron apunto de desconectarte ¿eso no es nada?

-tch Tomoki cierra la boca…

-QUE DIJISTE

-STOP….No se peleen por favor, son hermanos deben ser unidos no estar de rabietas se los suplico…-naruse estaba en medio de los dos que parecían querer tirarse puñetazos y estuvieron muy cerca, demasiado.

Tch….

Mokocchi deberías tener un poco de respeto a tu hermano, él es demasiado bueno contigo por pedir un…

Rápidamente se encontraron en una escena particular, Tomoki se encontraba Agarrando la cintura de su querida amiga, tapándole la boca suavemente, tenía una cara sonrojada y su amiga quería quitarse las manos de Tomoki.

Has pero que fue eso, Tomoko miraba esa escena con sorpresa bueno esto era nuevo, tal escena le recordaba a uno de sus juegos de citas, oh como odiaba ver a su hermano en esa pose de amante tratando de capturar a su damisela-

!ha¡ con su amiga no, aggg, no le gustaba pero tampoco quería que lo hiciera con otras personas según ella tenía entendido su hermano salía con ese tipo de chicas bueno las frecuentaba, no es que fuera una acosadora y lo vigilara en algunas de sus citas, ni que pagara para entrar a sitios como la cafetería, el cine o el karaoke solo para vigilar a su hermano no claro tampoco es que haya ido de paso tampoco a la tienda de comics para disimular….bueno y que si lo hacía, a nadie le tenía que importar, además es normal es su hermano, debe sentir celos ¿no?

Son celos de hermano ¿no? Era sano, no debía preocuparle. Aparte no es que soñara con el cómo amante, tal vez si lo haya hecho algunas veces pero no está mal, ni siquiera sentir ese leve hormigueo en el estómago estaba mal, era solo cariño de hermandad no es asi, de todas formas desde que entro a el instituto, empezó a ver a su hermano de esa forma pero no había de que preocuparse. O eso quería pensar.

Ya basta, dejen de hacer ruido como chimpancés-grito un poco enojada haciendo que su hermano la soltara, mientras su amiga respiraba el aire que le faltaba.

-a que tanto me ocultas, para que le tapes la boca a Yu-chan. Suéltalo idiota..

-a quien le dices idiota, idiota tch no tengo que darte explicaciones.

-Pero Tomoki-kun ya habíamos quedado en decirle..

-Será mejor que te calles Naruse,y debes estar tranquila no podemos soltar las cosas asi de fácil—interrumpió tomoki con una expresión bastante seria eso lo malinterpreto la mayor.

Porque le hablas asi a Yu-chan, que era lo que ocultaban y ´porque le hablaba tan suave a ella, y porque no la tomaba de las manos como él lo estaba haciendo con yu-chan-

-ya salgamos se acabado la hora de visitas…

-ha ok pero aun no le hemos ..

-dije que ahora no…

-esperen, a donde se van…-pero antes de terminar la frase ya se habían ido.

¿Qué sucedida? Miro el reloj era tarde….tan rápido se había pasado la hora.

Su hermano era estúpido.

Los odiaba a él y a su zorra amiga, los odiaba porque la dejaban asi sola y se hacían llemar hermanos cercanos.

Jodanse..

Tomoki ¿Por qué?

Acaso estaban juntos.

...

...

...

Ha ya casi anochecía….

Mmm…y ahora qué hago no hay ninguna enfermera, maldición, debía mantener la calma, se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño, se sentía incomoda en ese cuarto, necesitaba su reproductor, ha tenía que imaginarse un pequeño paraíso.

El cuarto era muy pequeño, no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero sentía una leve molestia en su pecho. No le gustaba estar en lugares cerrados ¿Qué rayos se estaba imaginando? Ha debía disminuir el consumo de desvelos como decía su hermano a veces.

Tenía que lavarse la cara o mejor se quedaba ahí adentro, tenía que dormir…pero el cuarto era demasiado cerrado, quería salir…era muy pequeño, le recordaba al salón… estaba con llave, lo dejaron con llave.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero estaba la sombra de una persona o eso veía Tomoko.

Escuchaba risas, muchas risas.

Cállense..

Algo le estaba pasando no estaba bien. La sombra esta seguía ahí…

Azul fue lo único que se le venía a la mente.

Rayos, rayos…que me pasa no puedo quiero salir.

Tomoko no había tocado la puerta se había quedado estática con la mirada perdida por varias horas, ella juraba que la puerta no se abría y desfiguro su rostro con un miedo potente

Solo piensa en mariposas, piensa en mariposas, solo piensa e mariposas –repetía varias veces, su manos le temblaban.

"acabara tan pronto si solo pienso en mariposas y alguien vendrá a salvarme"

Tomoko estaba distante y empezaba a soltar maldiciones.

Deberían morirse todos.

Tomoko estaba atrapada en su propia mente.

* * *

...

...

...

En otro lado Tomoki estaba afuera en la cafetería del hospital…habían pasado algunas horas desde que habían salido de la habitación de Tomoko, y tomoki estaba tomando su café¿? Mientras que Yu-chan, lo estaba irritando con el asunto ese.

-pero ella tiene que saber..

…

Otro café…

-el café no te hace mal

-no

…

-Pero oni-chan, Tomoko debe saber que ha repetido de año.

- Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no me llames asi Naruse. Y no es que no quiera pero no te parece que esa noticia no en la más correcta en este momento, la situación no es fácil y joder deja mi pan…

-Pero tomoki -kun es demasiado rico y recuerda que tu pagaste por mi…

-si claro con tal de que no traigas a es peje lagarto aca….

-Tomoki el no estaba mirando a Tomoko, es mi novio de todas formas

-crees que no lo conozco yo lo conocí, en uno de los partidos que teníamos, mi equipo perdía contra él. Lo que sabía era que ese tal James es de malas costumbres, me entiendes-

-No, no te entiendo mi novio no es ningún acosador…

-a mí no me importa, solo no quiero verlo en ese cuarto

-retomando el tema oni—chan ¿cuándo le vas a decir que va a estudiar contigo?

-ahmmm…cuando regresemos a casa, tu sabes porque Tomoko vino aquí cierto…

La joven chica cambio sus alegres ojos a tristeza. No necesitaba responder, con su expresión lo decía todo, ella ya lo sabía su amiga intento suicidarse, no sabía muy bien de ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Solo que Tomoko le había dejado de mensajear, por muchos días, cuando intentaba buscarle ella era demasiado distante, se pasaba de largo… ¿Por qué? Recuerda que ella la hbia comentado de que estaba muy feliz pero nunca le dijo el motivo, y dijo que debía comentárselo en persona pero al final nunca paso…es ahí cuando se enteró unas semanas después. Su madre le había llamado desesperada, buscaba explicaciones, pero ella no entendía nada. Ahí su padre le había dicho que Tomoko intentó suicidarse ¿Cómo era posible? El corazón de su joven amiga se encogió, de tristeza su amiga del alma. Había intentado…suicidarse, como era posible si ella…si ella…es asi cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía nada de su vida, se mensajeaban y de vez en cuando salían pero…

..Naruse..

-¡Naruse¡ te dije que dejaras mi maldito pan…

-gomen.

...

...

...

* * *

-Steven …los resultados no están mal cuando vas a dejar de hacer esto…-grito una mujer con la cara amargada, ella poseía unos documentos en la mano.

-lo siento pero sino verifico… puede que me equivoque…

-ok, pero según estos resultados esta el 100% claro. Asi que no hay más remedio que aceptar la triste y estúpida realidad, y ahora por favor salta de mi laboratorio. —señalo la rubia hacia la puerta…

-siempre has sido tan insensible noriko, tienes la sangre fría—mencionaba en viejo regañándola.

-No me importa, llévate tus resultados, salte.

-ok,ok no tengo la culpa de que tu marido se haya acostado con otra.

-Que te largues he dicho…-apretó los dientes gruñendo y con una mirada fija hacia el viejo que lo espanto, luego salió de ahí con aquellos documentos, la verdad es que posiblemente esta sea la explicación que más concuerda, los análisis de Tomoko eran más que precisos, ahí mismo lo decía, no solo fueron la cortadas lo que le causaron el coma sino la heridas internas que tenía, más que golpes moretones, y heridas profundas que ya debieron dejaron cicatrices.

Una violación y más que eso era prácticamente cuando llego acá su cuerpo había llegado maltratado y no era reciente era de días, muchos días antes …..no sabría cómo explicar estaba abusando de ella constantemente más de lo que creía y según como había llegado era mucho más grave de lo que parecía a simple vista, la heridas era muy profundas como si azotaran a un animal.

-no sé cómo reaccionaran si se enteran de esto, no sé qué hacer..

Qué secuelas podría dejar esto en el subconsciente de Tomoko para que se olvide de todo de esa forma.

Esto andaba mal, muy mal…

...

...

...

* * *

¿Qué hora serán?

Ya es tarde…debo irme pero dejo su mochila en el cuarto de Tomoko,

Tomoki se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, porque las luces estaban apagadas aun…

Esos estúpidos médicos…y su estúpida vigilancia.

Abrió la manija de la puerta, parpadeo varias veces estaba muy oscuro. Prendió la luz…

Agrando los ojos

Tomoko tenía unas tijeras en sus manos, estaba cortándose. !Estaba cortándose, tenía una ligera cortada en done un hilito de sangre resbalaba de su brazo derecho, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Corrió hacia ella tirándole de una manazo las tijeras, las manos de Tomoko temblaban.

-Que mierdas te pasa ¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer?!Estas demente¡ te quieres matar ahora idiota.

-Yo…yo no quería…ellos…ellos-la chica empezaba a balbucear palabras sin sentidos, mirándose las manos de rodillas sin levantar la vista a su hermano, este la levanto hacia la pared bruscamente y la sujeto de las muñecas.

-deja de hacerlo…no lo hagas, entiendes, no te cortes me escuchas—la voz de hermano se quebrada, estaba alterado, de repente sintió que su corazón se oprimía, otra ves ese dolor.

-hermanito…yo, no dejes que me toquen por favor, no dejes que me toquen…ellos me tocaron….

Su hermano pudo escucharlo, las lágrimas, los llantos, pudo sentir por primera vez el corazón de su hermana, llamándolo. Esas palabra, esos cuchillos en su alma, esa furia sentía que se desvanecía.

Abrazo a su hermana, cogiendo su cabeza apoyándose a su pecho y cayendo los dos de rodillas.

-ellos se lo llevaron…se llevaron todo...me…destruyeron…quieren

"Tomarme de nuevo"

Su hermano la abrazo más fuerte, él sabía lo que sucedida y que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tomoko tenía la mirada distante…no estaba consciente. Se durmió en su pecho. Se quedó así unos segundos.

Empezó acariciar su cabello desarregado, era tan suave…

Esos bastardos se atrevieron a tocar a mi hermana.

Ahora no entendía nada, ahora solo la sostenía en sus brazos no iba a dejar que tocaran a Tomoko.

Jamás...

Sus ojos siempre serán de él y de nadie más, ni siquiera él sabía lo que decía pero tal vez pronto lo descubriría.

Esos ojos eran suyos.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

"_Es así cuando decidí entender tu corazón, pero nunca pensé que eso me llevara demasiado lejos"_

_(NT:pista de lo que va a pasar más adelante si son los sentimientos de Tomoki)_

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Continuara…**

Haahahahah, fue difícil escribirlo no se me ocurría nada y wow se me ocurrió hoy de repente y me tome todo el día para escribirlo. Pero bueno creo que está más largo tenía varias versiones de esto, pero esta es la que me salió del espíritu.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios y que vivan muy bien.


	5. Terminemos con el Tiempo,es hora

**Notas del autor:**

**Hola! Queridos lectores, gracias por sus comentarios a tsukishiro22,Ammy-1497,Francis thirteen, Arlenes, por sus comentarios :3 me motivaron y contando también a los anónimos :3 gracias a todos se los agradezco me hacen querer seguir la historia.**

**Perdón por la tardanza no estuve de ánimos estos días y al tratar de escribir.**

**Me desagradaban los diálogos por no estar inspirada. Y este capítulo es necesario para pasar directamente a mi inspiración en el siguiente capítulo, No se molesten si Tomoki no hace nada en este capítulo, solo que no puedo apresurar las cosas, aparte él no sabe quiénes son y imagínenselo descontrolado, porque en este capítulo no pasara así, me pase esa parte(no es necesario, ya pasara más adelante) todo es para sacar rápido a Tomoko del hospital, no puedo alargar mucho las cosas sino se pierde el sentido, el manejo de la trama no funciona así de rápido, por lo que fue difícil escribirlo. Y saludos a mi último comentario, shion230 y ashira 23 se los agradezco xD y a shion230 te lo vuelvo a decir continua tu historia si: 3.**

**Ahora son 21 comentarios, es un éxito. Por eso quiero hacer lo mejor posible para que la historia sea buena por eso no puedo escribir cualquier tontería sin sentido.**

**Recuerden el plazo de cada capítulo es de viernes o sábado en la mañana o en la noche. Si se me paso, pero aún estoy en la escuela, ustedes saben, deberes y padres.**

**Comencemos.**

**Pero antes este capítulo contiene pequeños spoilers, insignificantes.**

* * *

…

…..

….

**Terminemos con el Tiempo, es hora de salir.**

…

…..

….

Algunos días, meses pasaron, y algunas semanas para ser exactos

Se quedó reflexionando sobre lo sucedido por mucho tiempo, aquellas palabras salidas de sus labios, esos ojos temerosos y todo su cuerpo temblando, llena de miedo, junto a sus ligeras cortadas.

Jamás, de lo jamases dejaría que su hermana tocara un objeto filudo nuevamente en su vida, ni siquiera con el filo de un papel, aunque eso sería bastante extremista.

Le vendo las manos cuando estaba dormida y bueno no era importante contar lo demás (no es que haya hecho cosas indebidas, tampoco), como esperaba, al despertar Tomoko no recordaba nada de lo sucedido…nuevamente y eso era lo mejor.

Pero las visitas consecutivas que le daba cada vez, era el problema, que a pesar de la gravedad de su inconsciente declaración….

¡ERA INSOPORTABLE¡!INTOLERABLE¡

A pesar de todo lo que le hace pasar, tiene que ser tan irritante, tenía planeado entablar más comunicación con ella, pero era irremediable. Parecía su hermano mayor, aunque sea todo lo contrario.

¡Porque tenía que comportarse así¡

Tan,…tan,…tan,...…infantil.

Es, Frustrante.

_—_Por favor, comete esto. Por lo que más quieras, no me hagas hacer lo…_—_estaba suplicándole a su hermana que se tragara esa especie de puré, raramente de color verdusco y desagradable,"eso" era la comida del hospital. Parecía la comida de un prisionero, y olía mal por la medicina que contenía.

No, nunca se tragaría esa cosa.

Protesto con un puchero, volteando la cabeza ligeramente como signo evasivo para no probar el alimento.

_—_¿No te lo dije ya? ¡No lo ves! Es asqueroso. Estúpido hermano menor, porque no te lo tragas tú, muéstrame que tan delicioso es.

Tomoki no respondió, se quedó observándola por unos momentos, para luego darle a su hermana una ligera sonrisa, que deformo rápidamente con una mueca torcida.

_—_No jodas, y comete eso de una vez-mencionó secamente.

_—_No

_—_Abre la boca y traga como puerca, ahora.(si se le había pasado un poco )

Tomoko frunció el ceño.

Había cogido un poco del puré con la cuchara, de la mesita, estaba sentado justo al lado de la cama de Tomoko…alzo la cucharita y empezó acercarla, hasta su rostro. La mayor, al darse cuenta, lo miro confundida.

_—_Ahora abre la boca, di un "a "grande.—mencionó, haciendo movimientos exagerados al hablar, como si le fuera a dar de comer a un bebe, movía la cuchara como un avioncito. Tomoko se lo iba a comer sino fuera por..

_—_Abre la boca, di un "a "grande, para que mastiques esta mierda de unas ves. Se está enfriando.

Su hermano era demasiado cariñoso, el amor desprendía se sus maravillosas palabras.

_—_dije que te lo tragues ¡ya! que me tiembla la mano, idiota.

Si era tan delicado.

Empezó a empujar la cuchara contra sus labios para que abra la boca. Cómo si la fuera abrir de esa forma tan tosca, embarrando sus labios con puré.

_—_¡ESTÚPIDO TOMOKI¡, ¡¿ NO SABES DARLE DE COMER A UN ENFERMO?!

_—_¡¿QUE?¡no te atrevas a gritarme—reclamó, enojado—tu eres la que se está pasando de lista…comete la maldita comida ahora.

(No tiene mucho tacto, lo sé.)

_—_tch, muérete…

_—_Ni que fuera tan fácil ¡Ahora te lo comerás!.

_—_No, te dije.

_—_Perfecto! bien! …..Oh, mira un ovni—señalo hacia la ventana.

_—_¿he? ¿Dónde?—pregunto volteando por los dos lados, no vio nada._—_ Oye tu…

Tragar, la comida, eso era un asco.

Una sola vez, con una sonrisa y un "caíste" de sus labios y un pequeño susto, le hizo tragar una gran cucharada de ese puré, su rostro se le puso azul, escupió todo en la cara de su hermano menor.

Casi lo vomita… ¿acaso la comida del hospital sabia tan mal? Se limpió el rostro, agarró una cucharada y…..

_—_Pero qué asco—escupió al piso_—_ Voy a demandarlos por envenenamiento a la identidad pública, agg.

_—_te lo dije idiota.

_—_huuuggg—menciono limpiándose la boca_—_…solo cállate

Si, como ven, había pasado exactamente unos meses desde lo ocurrido, parecía que no hubiera sucedido absolutamente, nada. Claro, Tomoki no podía mencionarle nada, literalmente se lo habían prohibido, tanto los médicos y sus padres, él nunca supo cómo ellos se habían enterado, hasta después que Steven se lo dijo, por esa misma razón dejo de hablar con sus padres por esos días. (Si estaba molesto y ¿Qué?) Hizo un tremendo problema (costo carísimo la reparación de los jarrones, como costaban tanto era solo, jarrones originales exportados de México, origen azteca, si pero eran jarrones)

Pero teniendo tan cerca a su hermana, de verdad era muy difícil aceptar lo que había pasado, aún estaba molesto. No cualquiera aceptaría que su hermana haya sido ultrajada, se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada (refiriéndose a matarlos, es lo único en que pensaba Tomoki, en esos momentos, después de su hermana) no era solamente por aquella horrorosa acción que cometieron, sino el hecho de que no se acuerde de lo que paso y lo que le dijo Steven…quedarían secuelas como las de ese día.

* * *

___—_hermanito…yo, no dejes que me toquen por favor, no dejes que me toquen…ellos me tocaron….

_Su hermano pudo escucharlo, las lágrimas, los llantos, pudo sentir por primera vez el corazón de su hermana, llamándolo. Esas palabras, esos cuchillos en su alma, esa furia sentía que se desvanecía._

_Abrazo a su hermana, cogiendo su cabeza, apoyándose a su pecho y cayendo los dos de rodillas._

_ellos se lo llevaron…se llevaron todo...me…destruyeron…quieren_

_"Tomarme de nuevo"_

…

…

…

…_.._

___—_Recuerda, desconozco lo que le hicieron, pero estoy más que seguro, que lo que pasó aquí va a volver a suceder.

___—_Está completamente seguro—mencionó aterrado._—_ Que rayos puedo hacer, yo ahora. —aún estaba en shock, tenía los ojos húmedos de haber llorado y los puños ensangrentados.

___—_Si te lo digo, es porque si muchacho—Respondió un poco irritado—Que voy hacer contigo, tú también tienes problemas hijo, de auto control—afirmó observándolo con compasión_—_ no actúes impulsivamente !Piensa en tu hermana¡ y no asustes a los enfermeros, gritando como loco y tirando las cosas de los pasillos, te haces daño.

___—_Como puedo reaccionar—respiró agitadamente, con un tono de vos ahogada, llena de tristeza—Si ella ha sido….ha sido, los odio—apretó los puños con fuerza—Todo esto es mi maldita culpa, ni siquiera puedo terminar la frase !Demonios¡-pateo el jarrón de la mesa,habilidosamente, haciéndolo añicos.

___—_Maldito muchacho sabes cuánto cuesta eso, algún día de estos te vas al psicólogo.

___—_lo siento—menciono con la voz bajita, y la cabeza agachada, en verdad se estaba disculpando.

___—_Hay solo mantente alerta, si tu hermana empieza a sentir miedo por alguna razón, y no apartes tu vista de ella, compórtate normal y relájate. Nunca olvides, mantener la calma, aunque no lo parezca te pareces demasiado a ella, veras que llegaras hacer más unido de lo que eras antes con, Tomoko.

_Ha me olvidaba, el próximo mes le damos de alta entendido._

_Solo asentí, y me limpie las lágrimas._

_Debía mantener la calma._

* * *

Jamás olvidaría ese momento.

_—_Oye Tomoki ….¡tierra llamando a Tomoki!

_—_¿ha? Tomoko ¿Qué decías?—La chica de leves ojeras, lo observo con molestia .No había pasado tanto, pero su hermano no le estaba prestando atención y eso que le había dejado hablando sola sobre las cien formas de morir en un hospital. Tal vez por eso no venía ninguna enfermera. Sin contar las trecientos cuarenta y cinco recetas de la comida, que Tomoko se había memorizado en su estadía en el hospital la cual empezó a mencionar los siguientes trecientos ingredientes que causarían la muerte de un animal, si los comieran.

_—_Idiota, ya me aburrí de todas formas—menciono rendida, ante la declaración de su hermano.

_—_ok, no se de qué estábamos hablando…_—_se quedó unos minutos en silencio-¡ha¡ ya me acuerdo para que…

Enserio, por fin dejara de traerme la asquerosa comida del Hospital, sus ojos en ese momento tenían brillitos de felicidad.

_—_Me recomendaron un manga hace tiempo, me lo compre, es muy bueno. Así que como tú eres una loca con eso te lo voy a dar—Iba a protestar enfadada, le había dicho algo por el oído y se le salía por el otro. Pero cuando vio el rostro de Tomoki con una ligera sonrisa, se le olvido. ¿Cuándo su hermano alguna vez le había sonreído con tanta amabilidad? Cuando eran pequeños. Verlo con la expresión relajada y esa sonrisa, le causaba pavor, por unos momentos empezó a sentirse nerviosa, no aparto su mirada de él, le iba decirle algo pero solo balbuceaba.

_—_ha…Tomoki...este. …este (la puso nerviosa, que coqueteo)

Por otro lado el joven frunció el ceño, lo entendió de otra forma…su hermana empezaba a negar con la cabeza, tartamudeando nerviosa, él lo tomo como un rechazo.

_—_Tch, deja de hacer eso. Sino lo quieres dámelo que todavía no lo termino !idiota¡

_—_¿he? Estúpido hermano, dámelo ahora es mío—dijo sonrojada arrancando el manga toscamente-Si tú me los estas regalando—mencionó en forma altanera "tipo tsundere" para ser específicos.

_—_Oye solo te lo estoy prestando y…. ¿esta roja o me parece?—preguntó con un ligero tono de burla en su voz.

_—_No…no lo estoy—dijo desviando la mirada aún más roja. —y bueno deja de mirarme. Tarado.

_—_va, por eso no me gusta prestarte cosas. Y estas roja, tus mejillas están sonrosadas y no me miras…

_—_¿ha? Claro que no y déjame ver…ha…ha—empezó a manosear torpemente el manga. —dice Tokio haaa…gay…emm no sabía que veías yaoi en inglés.(si mal chiste )-Estúpida esta de costado y no lees nada así, es Tokyo Ghoul …tch debo hasta acercarme a ti para que leas también—se subió a la cama, y esperen…se subió a la cama….otra vez reacción de Tomoko.

¡SE SUBIÓ A LA PUTA CAMA!

Retrocedió, unos pasos atrás, Tomoki tenía cara de importarle muy poco y se acercó aun más.

_—_Que rayos, no interrumpas la privacidad de un enfermo—menciono roja de vergüenza.—Apártate.

_—_No sé de qué te pones nerviosa, ni que te fuera a besar o algo así.

Silencio.

Tomoko se estaba poniéndose cada vez roja y parecía pasar a un tono más que a morado, no era porque su hermano estuviera a unos centímetros de ella, arrodillado en la cama, sino porque en ese momento recordó todas las escenas de sus juegos de citas, y cuando un chico se subía a tu cama era para…subirse a tu cama y tirarte al colchón, desnudarte y luego, follarte.

Estos pensamientos incestuosos recorrían su mente (Nt: literalmente esta escena es parecida a las intenciones lésbicas con yu-chan, no se emocionen)

_—_Rayos solo quería ser bueno y ayudarte a leer esa manga, deja de dramatizar.

_—_¿ha? Si claro, entonces porque no me hiciste el favor de…de…de mostrarme tu pene cuando debías.—Afirmó con nerviosismo empujándolo hacia atrás echándolo en el colchón.

_—_¿he? Deja esas idioteces, eso no es un favor…es una estupidez. Y porque sacas el tema ahora _—_Recordaba perfectamente cuando su hermana, le dijo eso, era demasiado raro y un poco bizarro. Aunque ahora no le sonaba tan mal…mierda ya le estaba afectando los desvelos.

**(NT spoiler: lo que pidió Tomoko es verdad, en la manga le dijo muéstrame tú pené porque quería ver a un hombre desnudo, para los que no saben)**

_—_No, yo solo quería ver cómo era un pene.—Tomoki no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo_—_ Por tu culpa la estúpida de la profesora, vio la imagen en mi celular.

_—_No jodas, investigaste de como se ve un maldito pene—estaba a punto de reírse. Pero Tomoko lo agarro de las muñecas poniéndolo en una situación bastante tensa, llamándolo en términos más simples "acoso".

_—_Estúpido, no te burles—decía avergonzada.

_—_Ha pero un pene, Tomoko….ammm hay un medico mostrando sus pene atrás…

_—_¿Dónde?—le soltó las muñecas, volteando la cabeza por los dos lados, si darse cuenta de "que inocente puede llegar a ser" la empujo hacia abajo y intercambiaron de lugares ahora era Tomoki el que estaba al mando. Tomoko reaccionó un poco roja al mirarlo, estaba en una posición comprometedora.

_—_Deberías dejar un poco esos juegos pervertidos, afectan tu sentido de la razón.

Estaba tan cerca, por un impulso estuvo a punto de acercarse más, su labios, los labios de su hermano eran tan…

_—_Buenos días….vengo ha…

Patear…Patear muy fuerte, en esa parte, si en esa parte.

_—_Que….. Tal señorita…je no ..Escucho, caerse algo.—dijo articulando las palabras nerviosamente, con esfuerzo (lo cual su hermano no noto por estar retorciéndose de dolor)

_—_Púdrete…

Se escuchó una voz, como la de un animal, detrás de la cama.

_—_Ha bueno…solo vine a avisarles que ya le dieron de alta y Genial no cree….—dijo la enfermera con un Tono muy empalagoso que le provoco nauseas.

_—_¡Genial¡ Genial su puta madre….

Tomoko lo volvió a patear.

_—_Dis….cul…pe..eh, solo…ha.

_—_No es nada,hoy día en la noche es su salida, cuídese bien.—esta vez tenía una sonrisa forzada, sabía quién era el muchacho de atrás, el caos del hospital, qué bueno que ya se iban. Luego ser marcho.

_—_ha Tomoki..

_—_tch que cosa, dijo levantándose adolorido…pero se le olvido cuando vio el semblante frió que su hermana desprendía ahora.

_—_Yo…no quiero regresar a casa…

_—_ya te dieron de alta, nuestros padre nos están esperando.

* * *

…..

…..

…

…

Yu, naruse, eres la numero cuatro….

Los ojos de aquella chica no tenían brillo alguno, estaba amarrada, adelante de un estadio,enfrente de ese publico,desnuda, siendo observada por aquellas miradas, esos ojos penetrantes y esas sonrisas torcidas, tenían billetes en las manos.

Su cuerpo tenia marcas de latigazos,heridas recién echas con peque brotes de rojo saliendo de ellas. Dos hombres se encontraban a sus dos lados, era en caso de que tratara de escapar. La chica desprendía lágrimas,y pequeños gemidos del llanto, excitando mas a los clientes.

_—_Porque …porque…porque tu…

Pero un fuerte látigo en el trasero, hizo que gritara de dolor.

_—_Vamos, deja de quejarte….estas importunando a mis clientes…

_—_James…yo confié en ti—mencionó sin observarle. Su cuerpo temblaba al escuchar todo lo que decían esos hombres, quería escapar.

_— S_olo ábrete de piernas_—_ ordenó sonriendo cínicamente, cogiéndole del mentón para luego besarle asquerosamente en el medio del labio, luego se apartó y apretó uno de sus senos_—_ Tienen que ver lo buena que eres.

_—_Amigos y amigas aquí les tengo la nueva mercancía. Una virgen recién cosechada, la mantuve así dos años, observen bien de que esta echa. Agárrenla compañeros denle un espectáculo a mis clientes.

_—_Quien diría que un joven como el haría tan buen espectáculo—mencionó un hombre entre el público.

_—_Y como se hace llamar…

_—_Azul, es su nombre de reconocimiento.

Las cosas empezaban a torcerse más de lo que estaba previsto.

…

….

…..

* * *

_—_Tomoko…no puedo creerlo estás bien. Estas bien.

Su madre apenas la vio empezó a abrazarla fuertemente, llena de lágrimas en los ojos, un abrazo maternal….hacía tiempo que no lo sentía, tenía ganas de llorar también, la separo a unos centímetros.

_—_Realmente eres tú, pensé que nuca más te volveríamos a ver—decía su madre llorosa y con una sonrisa de felicidad. Le tocaba el rostro, las mejillas, estaba intacta.

_—_Yo…mama…yo no sé, qué...—no sabía porque lo decía o porque tartamudeaba, o porque la visión empezaba hacérsele borrosa, solo que tenía ganas de llorar, era la primera vez que veía su madre en ese estado, se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupada, y por laguna razón sentía su corazón doler.

Tomoki solo veía la escena sentado en el sofá, sin ninguna expresión aparente, pero la escena realmente era cálida, conmovedora, lo sentía, y se preguntaba porque no reacciono el de la misma manera.

El pudo llorar de esa forma, desde un principio pero…no podía y ahora menos. Decidió no interrumpir ese momento de madre e hija, igual que pronto vendría su padre, se retiraría sin decir nada. No era porque le incomodara, sino que no tendría reacción alguna…tenía pensado decirle,lo de su año perdido y que reiniciara el nuevo siglo junto a él, pero prefirió quedarse callado.

Se lo diría más tarde.

Reflexionando lo de antes, en el hospital.

Tuvo muchas ganas de besarle, debería dejar de pensar en cosas raras…se rió para si mismo.

Pero sus labios eran tan perfectos.

* * *

…

…

….

….

_Poco a poco ese sentido de protección se volvió una obsesión, si sigo de esa forma, el deseo me consumirá y más que una hermandad será un pecado mortal. (NT: predicciones de los sentimientos de Tomoki)_

…

…

…_._

…_._

_**Continuara..**_

_**si estuvo muy corto lo se, matenme por la tardanza .**_

_**Este capítulo fue el más difícil que escribí, porque no tenía idea de cómo enlazarlo con el próximo capítulo que viene, y la sección M no está de relleno próximamente va a ver escenas sexuales de violación cruda…y también lemon romántico pero más adelante. Si ni yo misma me esperaba lo de Naruse, no me odien Dx. Nos vemos en el prox capitulo**_


	6. Sin Amigos

**Bueno ahora no tengo mucho que decir últimamente he estado olvidadiza xD que casi me olvido de que había hecho una historia, si es una falta grave pero he estado tan emocionadísima con el especial de Pokemon :Origin, ¡asombroso! Rojo (Red) en una animación. Es la joya que siempre quise ver en anime C: gracias a eso tengo este capitulo xD estoy tan de buen humor que me voy a jugar pokemon después de hacer este capi. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Sin amigos**

**...**

**...**

**..**

No es que le molestara realmente esta situación, basándose en sus cálculos de hace treinta segundos no estaba tan mal la idea de repetir el año. Pues de esa manera se le acortaría un poco su salida de la preparatoria, así que más días de holgazanería para ella. En el caso de las amistades sería más virtuoso porque no tendría ni la más mínima idea con quienes compartiría el año, sería prácticamente nueva o mejor aún, una estudiante completamente popular por repetir el grado. Se crearían rumores épicos sobre una misteriosa maleante muy peligrosa, y sensualmente atractiva, que en uno de sus accidentes quedo en coma con una gran cicatriz en el cuerpo…

Pero toda su emoción duro solo treinta segundos después de recordar toda la frase completa de su adorablemente lindo hermanito menor.

—Si, como oyes estarás en mi clase. —El joven menciono por quinta vez, al parecer su hermana no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, estaba medio atontada en su mundo de fantasias. Se preguntaba si realmente si lo estaba ignorando o se hacia la estúpida.

—Tomoko no tengo todo el dia—reclamó el menor, con el ceño fruncido mirando que su hermana se hacia la loca, luego apago el televisor.—Tomoko !deja eso, puedes verlo después!

—Pero… Pero ..Pero ¡Porque lo apagas! ¡Es Red¡ —Mencionó alarmada.

—Olvídate del ova! Lo veras en cualquier momento, Después. —escupió con fastidio, al escuchar los molestas maldiciones de su hermana- Concéntrate en lo que te hablo—mencionó cruzándose de brazos, un poco frustrado por la actitud de Tomoko,a la pobre no le quedó otra que rendirse.

….

….

….

…

* * *

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, su hermano se había vuelto muy sobre protector y en vez de que la joven fuera al cuarto de su hermano, como siempre, este le golpeaba la puerta de su cuarto cada cinco segundos(según Tomoko)La verdad es que ya no le molestaba, se había acostumbrado muy rápido.

Se preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado esos dos años? nadie le dijo el porqué de su accidente.

El cariñoso abrazo de sus padres, más atención, más servicio (le daban todo servido) eso era raro y no era lo que acostumbraban su padres a hacer. Y la mirada vigilante de su hermano, como la de un tigre protegiendo a su cría, si antes la mandaba a volar para que estuviera solo las veinticuatro horas del día, ahora era a la inversa la mitad del tiempo le estaba echando el ojo, y si no le contestaba podía oír los mensajes de texto de su celular (que no sabía que el tenia)con amenazas de muerte si no le dejaba pasar a su habitación.

Sobre todo lo más impactante fue la misteriosa llamada de Yu-chan días después, a su hermano. Lo cual le dio un poco de molestia, porque a su hermano específicamente ¿acaso él era su maldito amigo de la infancia? O que rayos le mando hacer striptease o quién sabe. Luego me informo (sorprendentemente mi hermano me informa algo) Diciéndole que Yu-chan, viajaría a Inglaterra, por asuntos personales,(no dijo la razón según me gritó) según la declaración de su hermano, era viaje de negocios de su tío.

No he recibido mensajes de yu-chan desde el día en que desperté.

Solo en una corta semana ya tenía que empezar con las clases, el problema no era llevarlas sino junto a quien tendría que llevarlas .Le temblaban las piernas de puro nerviosismo.

Estaba a un paso de su suicido escolar, estar sentada a lado de su hermano, junto a todos sus nuevos compañeros. Según tenía claro a Tomoki le habían cambiado de aula por esa misma razón…

—vigi..la..ar..me…yo …no…puedo—mencionó echándose para atrás con intención de darse la vuelta, para huir, pero fue jalada por su hermano, estúpido Tomoki, pensó.

—No toda la vida vas a estar de vaga en la casa. A mí no me agrada la idea de estar en un salón encerrado contigo….—aclaró molestó-¡Oye ¡ no trates de escapar.—Tomoko estaba afuera de la puerta de entrada tratando de huir, volteo la cabeza de forma robótica ,asintiendo de forma nerviosa. "Tonta" le dijo sin ninguna expresión a su hermana para luego avanzar primero, su hermano volteándose de espaldas estaba haciéndole la señal para que le siguiera.

Parecía la cría de un lobo, estaba siguiéndole detrás como un cachorrito asustado. Es una estupidez, que podría pasar ahora, no tenía ganas de entrar al salón, quería irse a la enfermería ahora mismo.

Miro a su hermano nuevamente, este ya no decía nada. Nuevamente desvió la mirada. En verdad lo último que le quedaba de días de clases era un infierno, un completo infierno. No era que le molestar su hermano, sino que se burlaría de ella si viera como se relaciona con los demás, el sabía que no tenía amigos, pero no sabía la razón exacta.

Y tampoco quería que le descubriera.

Pero ya estaba ahí en la puerta del salón, su cuerpo no le respondía, y sus ojos estaban desorbitados en el espacio. Su hermano noto esto y suspiro del cansancio.

—Entra ya, no te quedes ahí como una zombie. Das mala impresión.

Pronto se recompuso ante tal afirmación, por supuesto, no sobreviviría ni una miserable semana. Era como Gantz no iba escapar hasta que destruyera a un alien y acumulara puntos, en este caso no debía destruiría a nadie pero si tenía que acumular puntos.

Se fueron los dos hermanos a sus asientos Tomoki se encontraba a la izquierda al costado de un asiento vacío, unas dos carpetas delante de Tomoko, y ella a la fila de la derecha sentada al último. Para alivio de los dos el salón estaba vacío pero no por mucho ya empezaban a llegar los nuevos integrantes, que fastidio ,pensaba Tomoki. Mientras que Tomoko solo se repetía una y otra vez. !Por dios estoy muerta¡

_Vamos Tomoko no hay de qué preocuparse, Todo está absolutamente bien_, muy bien.

NO !Claro que no lo está¡ a quien rayos iba engañar. No sabía qué hacer, y cómo reaccionar y eso que hoy día se tenía que presentar. Se encontraba mirando a sus futuros compañeros de calabozo, llegando con una estúpida sonrisa en sus caras, al rencontrarse con sus otros amigos por coincidencias de la vida, empezando a entablar conversación, fingiendo estar decepcionados al reingresar a clases. Pero ella lo sabía ellos estaban estúpidamente felices, y ella estaba estúpidamente nerviosa.

Tomoki no se hacía tanto embrollo, mientras tanto solo se encontraba apoyado contra la mesa, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, no quería entablar conversación con nadie este año, era demasiado pesado lidiar con su hermana mejor mantenerse silencioso, pensaba el.

Tomoko lo miraba de reojo, esta callado, eso la desesperaba. Pero si lo pensaba mejor estaba bien eso creía, su hermano no era de esos chicos extrovertidos que hablaban mucho, eso la ponía un poco feliz, sino fuera por otra cosa que detallaba a su hermano, "era popular"

—Ah, mira momo, está viendo mira quien esta ahí!—murmuraba una chica de la fila de la izquierda, unos asientos más mas adelante de Tomoki, parecía emocionada, Tomoko podía escucharlo, las voces de sus compañeros eran demasiado estruendosas para no notarlo.

No puede ser, maldita sea porque su hermano tenía que ser endemoniadamente popular, y para rematar, popular con las chicas. Le daba nauseas tan solo pensarlo, si quiera. Chiquillas correteándole por donde vaya, eso es repulsivo, pensaba la joven masticando la goma de su borrador con ira.

Pero no puede ser es Kuroki, el no estaba en salón A!el es el gran jugador de soccer que todos rumorean.—otro murmullo de una rubia, esta vez parloteando con sus sequito de putas. Tenía planeado como capturar a Tomoki, dios si solo fuera la mitad de popular que su hermano,mataria a esas zorras en un segundo.

—No solo eso se dice que hace unos meses dejo de asistir a la escuela.

—Enserio! Si había oído sobre eso dicen …que es conocido como el demonio del soccer….oi que golpeo a unos tipos…no se la razón, según tengo entendido eran sus amigos.

Tomoko, ya odiaba a esas chicas estaba hablando de Tomoki,Tomoki esto …Tomoki el otro. Su hermano no era tan violento! Estúpidas, estúpidas… pensándolo mejor ella no estaba consciente por dos años y no sabe mucho si Tomoki puedo haber cambiado en esos días. Debia mantenerse callada, callada.

Por otro lado, Tomoki ya estaba harto, tenían que hacerle recordar el maldito día que dijeron que Tomoko estaba muerta, pues es mismo momento ya estaba frustrado, asi que cualquier bromita lo alteraba, incluso si era referente a su hermana, "oye y donde está tu hermana ahora, me parecio verla cuando vi el canal de animales"

Si siempre bromeábamos con mi hermana, pero esa vez era distinto.

No se había percatado que ya era clases, y la presencia de Tomoko era invisible ante los demás.

Llego la hora de las presentaciones.

Las manos de Tomoko le sudaban, veía con ojos aterrados al profesor mencionando esas palabras, al menor eso le daba igual solo haría un simple presentación tal vez eso desanimaba a la tira de estúpidos que lo halagaban e insultaban en silencio.

Las presentaciones fueron pasando como una especie dee tortura, a qué hora le tocara se repetía. Todos hacían su presentación algunos animados, miesterioso, y otros aburridos ,su hermano era un de las presentaciones extremadamente cortas, esas a las cuales hacen que lo admiren más de lo que ya era.

**Hola mi nombre es Kuroki,Tomoki.**

**Tengo dieciséis años y me gusta el soccer. Gracias.**

Eso fue lo único que salieron de sus labios un Hola y un gracias, su voz era sombría lo cual atrajo más a las putas que ahora lo estaban rodeando.

Ahora usted…

Debería irse de una vez a la maldita enfermería o…

Oiga me esta escuchando, Señorita.

—Podría callarse maldito inepto..estoy pensando… —reclamo la joven chica del ultimo, haciendo que todos giraran sus cabezas hacia la joven ojerosa, todos hasta su hermano. "ahora que tiene esta estúpida" pensó decepcionado.

¡MIERDA! Acaba de responderle al profesor.

—¿ha? Teacher

—Señorita usted acaba de faltarme el respeto, puede decir su nombre por favor!

Oh dios estaba llamado la atención, que debía hacer. La pobre chica parecía a punto de convulsionar, se quedó muda y solo murmuraba silabas, una voz temerosa…pero ella sin prestar atención los demás empezaban a comentar.

—Que se ha creído es chica!Debe ser una busca problemas.

—No lo creo con tan solo ver cómo actúa ahora te das cuenta de que es muy tímida, la pobre.

—Ya había oído de una chica asi. Decían que tenía el síndrome de asperger.

—oh claro reconozco esa cara,¿ pero no estaba en clase superior?

—a esa tía debe ser idiota..

Eso es todo estaba harto, le valía madres su estúpida popularidad. Hará callara a eso malnacidos. Tomoki se paró de su asiento repentinamente a sorpresa de todos, golpeo un poco la mesa, haciendo que las chicas suspiraran. Mientras Tomoko estaba asustada qué podía salir mal.

—Perdón por la interrupción profesor, disculpe a mi hermana. Ella es solo un poco distraída (idiota es una idiota). Su nombre es Kuroki, Tomoko, lo siento por la mala presentación.—Decía haciendo una reverencia de disculpa, todo quedaron con cara de póker, era su hermana en verdad, era su hermana, a decir verdad si se parecían bastante. Pero como Tomoko parecía el fantasma del salón nadie se daba cuenta.

—Bien, tu Tomoko espero que sea la última vez.

—Si…discul..pe…

Ha pero eso fue lo más humillante que tuvo que pasar en su vida, se sentía avergonzada y su rostro pálido había cambiado a un rojo carmín, deseaba morir en ese momento.

Su hermano la miraba de reojo, la verdad cree que se pasó un poco en decir eso. Ha pero por lo menos los estúpidos murmullos sobre ella habían cesado era de suponerse nadie hablaría mal de Tomoko sabiendo que es hermana "del demonio del soccer" si claro, como odiaba es apodo.

En la hora de receso, Todos empezaron a rodear a su maldito hermano, un circulo en el asiento buscando lugar para verlo. Mientras tanto ella comía silenciosamente .Mirando a su hermano con recelo. Se levantó de su asiento para salir del aula.

Tomoki estaba hastiado de tanto parloteo sin sentido, podía retirarse si no fuera que había una manada de chicas cubriéndole las salidas.

Tomoko caminaba por los pasillos, tratando de relajarse un poco.

Por un demonio, porque su hermano tuvo que decirlo. Realmente fue vergonzoso. A como lo odiaba en estos momentos pero más detestaba a esas guarras toqueteándole todo el rato.

Porque tenía que ser así tan tímida.

Se fue al baño e mojarse un rato la cara, al mirarse al espejo se daba cuenta de que no había cambiado en lo absoluto, el mismo uniforme anticuado el mismo pelo desordenado, las mimas manos sucias .Estaba harta quería rasguñarse la cara y verla sangrante en esos momentos.

No importa cuanto lo intentara, es su culpa de que ella no fuera popular.

—como odio mirarme en este espejo—se rió para sí misma mojándose la cara y haciendo contacto con el agua fría, eso le recordaba que al llegar a casa tomaría un ducha con agua bien fría.

En el piso vio un objetó brillante, lo observo con detenimiento y se dio cuenta que era n cutter, lo cogió suavemente y lo observo curiosamente.

Porque no te cortas ya…

¿he? que quien es.

Córtate lo disfrutaste la última vez.

Que rayos, sal de ahí quienquiera que seas...

Voltéate y mira el espejo.

Hizo caso a la voz miro el espejo abrió los ojos intensamente, esa …esa no podía ser ella…su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices, estaba llena de marcas…estaba sangrando.

—No podrás escapar de mí, tarde o temprano vas a tener el gozo de sentir tu sangre fluyendo de tus brazos, tus cicatrices. Y ellos.

—Callate!—grito de repente.

—Estas bien..—decía una muchacha que acababa de entrar. Tomoko cambio su expresión asustada a una relajada.

—No…pasa..nada

Luego se retiró dejando a la joven confundida, había sangre en las manos de las chica.

Sabía que no tenías amigos!Pero esto es demasiado!No había regresado al salón, la verdad que podía entender un poco su frustración, si así era la forma en que se comunicaba con los demás, normalmente no tendría compañeros.

Debería dejar de preocuparse…ahora el no entendía ni lo que le estaba sucediendo. Antes no era así, no le interesaba mucho lo que su hermana hacía. Ahora se preocupaba por ella, tal vez recordar la escena de hace dos años lo haya tenido traumado.

Sus sentimientos por su hermana habían cambiado, pero no estaba seguro de que manera. No quería pensar otra cosa más que en hermandad. Oh ahí venia.

—Tomoko, Tomoko-llamo el menor a la joven muchacha.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó la joven con una sonrisa fingida y el rostro más pálido de lo que era.

—Recuerda, no escaparte entendido. O te las veras con mama.

Tomoko solo asintió nuevamente avergonzada, no se había dado cuenta pero ella no recordaba haberse hecho esas cortadas en las manos. Se había demorado buscando vendaje para taparlo de su hermano, no quería pasara más vergüenza.

Se cruzó de brazos y apoyo su cabeza escondiéndola entre la carpeta, quería olvidarse de todos en el salón, y así estuvo por largas horas .Hasta que el salón quedo completamente vacío. Eso le provoco ganas de llorar. Había escuchado las proposiciones de salidas que le hacían a su hermano, pero el no acepto ninguna. Se quedó todo el rato observándola, se había quedado con ella en completo silencio, la había descubierto el ahora sabia el porqué de su soledad. No quería levantar la cara porque se daría cuenta de lo ridícula que se via ahora llorando.

—Tomoko ya se fueron todos. —dijo tratando de animar a su hermana, no le funciono.

—No me importa—contestó llorando, se notaba en su voz, Tomoki estaba realmente exhausto.

— No trates de ocultarte. Se perfectamente que estas lloriqueando.

No le quedo de otra que mostrar esa expresión, tan avergonzaste, los ojos llorosos y el rostro de color rojo.

—Búrlate ya, ríete de tu hermana y su desgracia—trataba de sonreír con burla pero no podía, el menor al verla le causaba dolor.

—Dije que te burles de una vez!—le ordenó parándose de su asiento.

—De qué quieres que me ría. De que no tienes amigos!Por favor Tomoko eso ya lo sabía.

—Yo no quería que me vieras así. Soy tu hermana mayor y hasta hora…e sido la….

Su hermana empezó a llorar delante de el, por una tontería. A el no le importaba si tenía amigos o no, iba ser su hermana siento o no siendo sociable.

—Tomoko deja de llorar por eso. Olvídate de los demás!—Después de decir esas palabras abrazo a su hermana, Tomoko se había sorprendido un poco pero se fue relajando, sin dejar de llorar.

—Tomoki me voy a quedar sola, verdad—esas palabras sonaban tan dolorosas para el. Se separó un poco de ella y sujeto sus manos.

—Tomoko tú vas estar sola hasta el día en que yo muera, deja de llorar y mírame. Tú hermano no te va dejar nunca. Entiendes.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Para luego voltearse nervioso para que no notara su vergüenza.

Tomoko estaba mirando sorprendida, se tocó la mejilla, estaba caliente.

—Tomoki….

—¡Que ¡-mencionaba nervioso.

—Eres el primer hombre que me da un beso en la mejilla...-mencionaba animada.

—¿ha? Por favor que horas son se nos hace tarde Tomoko…mama nos va gritar

—Tomoki

—am si

—Puedes tomar mi mano…

—am bueno, solo por esta vez—menciono avergonzado.

Los sentimientos que ellos estaban sintiendo en ese momento era puro lazo de hermandad. Pero por cosas del destino eso podría volverse en una pasión aún más grande.

El juego aun no comienza….

Dentro de poco algo malo esta por suceder.

...

...

...

Pronto el miedo empezara a surgir junto a la demencia.

* * *

**Continuara …..**


	7. Pesadilla

**Notas gigantes del autor**

Ha hola saludos!me he tardado demasiado pero no tenía idea de cómo seguir xD, no sé si le habré comentado antes, pero la misma historia me dice como continuar ya que no es planificada y no sé cómo seguirla(aun soy principiante en mi redacción, suelo solo escribir yaoi o gore lo cual esta última si es mi fuerte)Pienso hacer una historia de Gantz, una combinación de romance y gore por cierto no suelo hacer Originales(a veces ) ni suelo describirme para intentar ligarme a un personaje en mis fantasías me parece aburrido.

Mi personaje favorito es Joichiro Nishi, sigo sin comprender como es que le dieron un final así tan…patético, a mi parecer el personaje era tan complicado que el autor no sabía cómo interpretarlo, y busco la oportunidad de matarlo (me decepcione)y lo mismo paso con otros personajes, no por el hecho de matarlos sino la manera de hacerlo, tan de prisa, apurado¿?que le paso a Hiroya oku. No me gusto el final. Bueno mi historia si tendrá un personaje Original y no será ninguna mari sue como se suele llamar, y será con ese personaje de Gantz. Si gustan pasen a mi perfil y vean que tal el 31 de octubre xD. También tengo una historia sobre Death note "Manzana podrida"en donde si utilizo originales y pienso renovar esa redacción pronto. Y no se olviden de pasar por Deseo prohibido un one-shot(incesto de watamote) que ya había publicado anteriormente(larga publicidad lo sé).

OK ahora me decidí por distorsionar un poco las cosas y poner la tensión. Empezare a narrar mas de lo que suelo hacer. Voy a girar un poco el romance y centrarme en el peligro, el incesto viene en el paquete de dos capítulos en adelante.

* * *

...

...

...

**Pesadillas**

**El Juega al escondite**

Las jóvenes en esta especie de casa, le daban miedo, como podían, como lo hacían. Como rayos había llegado a ese lugar de esa manera tan denigrante. Aquella rubia solo observaba escondida entre uno de los rincones de esa casa, se tapaba los oídos escuchando a mujeres perder su integridad, algunas lo gozaban y eso le enfermaba, y le tenía más enferma haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente, debía suponerlo ya se lo habían advertido ese chico era extraño. Pero no! Que mal podía pasar. Tenía miedo ser tocada por las manos de esos hombres en su cuerpo, experimentando esa sucia sensación de los deseos más oscuros que podían tener aquellos señores.

La joven chica no sabía que hacer tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que la tocasen, lagrimeaba de saber lo débil que era ¿Qué pasaría si escapaba? Azul la mataría, azul….James, estaba asustada.

Intentaba escapar, a pasos lentos para que nadie la escuchara…tenía el cuerpo cansado, había hecho cosas con aquella joven, cosas que nunca pensó que le sucederían, ella era la mercancía ilegal, ella podía echar un vistazo y ver a esos hombres agitarse de la desesperación con violencia solo por una noche de sexo en esta especie de prostíbulo forzado a su parecer.

"Hey naruse a donde crees que vas!","Azul aún no ha terminado contigo". Era la voz rasposa de un hombre, intento correr por los pasadizos pero sus pasos eran demasiado lentos y le había dado un calambre, el hombre le sujeta de los cabellos, la joven chica le había dado un punta pie, ella logro zafarse para luego huir, pero no le sirvió de nada ya que a unos metros se encontraban dos hombres escondidos que la sujetaron de los brazos, aunque tratase de resistirse aquellos hombre poseían una fuerza mayor, ella inútilmente forcejeaba, y lloriqueaba por no poder liberarse. Un joven chico de ojos penetrantes se acercaba hacia ella, vistiendo formal, elegante de porte perfecto.

Los ojos de Naruse de abrieron de pavor, sus palabras tropezaban con miedo, no sabía que decir, quería que se fuera y dejara de mirarla así como si solo fuera un pedazo de carne "Déjame por favor déjame" .El muchacho solo sonrió con sorna, chasqueo los dedos como señal para que la soltaran, les ordenó que dieran dos pasos atrás. Miró como la joven se arrodillaba suplicando piedad, estaba humillándose frente a él, buscando aunque se un gesto de piedad, al joven james le pareció las escena más cómica y patética, se carcajeo, Naruse lo observo con miedo.

-Que graciosa eres Yu , querida. Agradece lo que te hago cariño—entono con sarcasmo, mientras se arreglaba el cabello. —Acepta tu trabajo, es tu derecho por ser de mi propiedad….

-Estas enfermo…Te odio—pronuncio la rubia amargamente, con el cabello entre su rostro…lo odiaba realmente, lo odiaba y lo amaba sentía ese sentimiento florecer en su interior. El joven solo agitó las manos en signo de negación.

-Como crees aun me amas—pronunció esto acercándose a ella para luego agarrarle del mentón, aplastando su labios con sus dedos cada vez más fuerte.—Eres una zorra y vas hacer lo que tu novio te diga como la buena perra que eres. He escuchaste.- La suelta.

-Porque me haces esto, que te hice…por favor!Déjame ir¡Te prometo que no le diré nadie porfavor—suplicaba y chillaba con desesperación, su respiración se agitaba, parecía que iba enloquecer, le agarro de los pantalones, el joven frunció el entrecejo ya que la situación le parecía una escena bastante penosa y desagradable, provocó que le pateara con una fuerza brutal en el estómago, la joven rubia lloraba de dolor aun así no le importaba solo quería escapar.

-llévensela tiene clientes que atender

-¡!NO¡ por favor no me hagas regresar a ese lugar james te lo suplico. Aun lo podemos arreglar.

Había perdido totalmente la cabeza, la parecer su objetivo fue bien logrado pero tenía que satisfacer a sus clientes. Le sonrió mientras ellos la tomaban nuevamente, ella quería zafarse y le gritaba al joven de ojos ambiciosos que le ayudara, a él eso no le importaba era una de esas cuantas chiquillas que engañaba cada mes, le deseaba suerte a esa mocosa que le fuera bien con uno de sus sádicos clientes.

-Esperen antes de que se vallan…

La joven rubia por un momento pensó que la liberaría, pero la esperanza era muy pequeña, aun así se atrevió.

-Me vas a liberar…

El parecía confundido y se empezó a reír"no claro que no" mencionaba entre su risa.

-Solo quería decirte de tu amiguita Tomoko..-su sonrisa torcida causo escalofríos lo cual a escuchar el nombre de su querida amiga la dejo en shock—Yo la monte primero y sabes que más…ella le fascino ser sometida en la cama de la tortura, ella fue la culpable de que tu estés aquí….oh si honra a tu amiguita después de lo que vas a gozar, baby.

Un frío intenso recorrió la espalda de la joven naruse, su mente queda en blanco y dejo de llorar…sintió un fuerte baldazo de agua fría, no sabía cómo procesar lo que su amante acababa de decir. Se dejó llevar por los dos hombres, mientras aun recordaba las palabras que su amante había dicho. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, su rostro se desfiguró del miedo. Grito, grito pero nada podía evitar que esa puerta se cerrara aunque tratara de alcanzar ellos ya la habían cerrado con llave.

Mientras tanto el joven ya estaba haciendo sus llamadas, tenía tanto que hacer su agenda estaba repleta y aun le faltaba recuperar a esa joven de pechos planos. No se la iba dejara tan fácil a kuroki Tomoko.

* * *

…..

...

…

Por otro lado,

En lo más profundo del corazón de una joven, aquella sentía un emoción surgir en su interior, no sabía que era pero era un sentimiento realmente sensacional, había surgido cuando Tomoki le agarro la mano en ese momento se sintió especial y querida. Tomoki había sido tan cuidadoso con ella eran cosas que siempre quiso experimentar con un chico pero bueno su hermano era un chico! Pero no es lo mismo claro son hermanos. Ya había pasado tan solo un miserable día de escuela y bueno después de haberse agarrado las manos, estuvieron así aproximadamente dos horas, caminaron sin decir ninguna palabra, parecían estar cómodos en el silencio, Tomoko sentía las manos de su hermano tan suaves, calientitas, lo miro disimuladamente y miro su rostro, tan sereno y relajado no se había fijado en lo atractivo que se veía con esas ojeras, incluso si experimentaba mas le parecía realmente un hombre que se atrevería a desnudar.

Tomoko se jaloneaba de los cabellos tan solo pensar en ver a su hermano con un hombre el cual copular eso era demasiado para su joven mente. Pero no lo podía evitar, de todas formas hace días que ya pensaba así,su hermano se comportaba extraño y la sobreprotegía y eso le pareció tierno. Estaba a punto de tirar la computadora tan solo por pensar en su hermano asi.

-Necesito jugar más juegos otome…Diabolik lovers si ese…-tenía el dedo en el aire agarrando el mousse sin saber si darle click o no. El rostro de la joven de repente entristeció se le vino a la mente como mucho de sus pensamientos de que haría en esa maldita prisión, si por un lado ya no había problema con su hermano pues aun quería tener amigos. Se levantó de la silla y se tiro a su cama pensando en aquello.

Que podría hacer, pedirle ayuda a su hermano, pero Tomoki a pesar de ser popular era muy desinteresado….

-Estúpido Tomoki!Porque tienes que ser popular!—gritó fuerte haciendo que el joven muchacho escuchara la voz de su hermana detrás de aquellas frágiles y delgadas paredes de su hogar.

-Shut up! Loca. Duermete ya!

Si así era su hermano un ¡idiota¡

Después de haberse agarrado las manos, subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y no volvieron a salir de allí, pero realmente se sentían incómodos especialmente Tomoki, lo cual al llegar a casa soltó bruscamente a su hermana y entrar primero a casa, no era personal sino que a pesar de todo seguía siendo su hermana mayor, para él este acto era raro ya que seguía siendo el hermano pequeño.

Tomoko se puso los audífonos para ver si le entraba el sueño con un poco de música, cerró los parpados lentamente, por fin podría relajarse, desaparecer, para encaminar a un mundo soñador.

"te dije que no huirías"

¿He? Quién demonios…

Otra vez esa voz…trato de abrir los ojos pero todo estaba negro, demasiado negro y vacío, el viento era frío y dolía al contacto de la piel. Miraba por ambos lados buscando a la mujer dueña de esa voz.

¿Quién eres?—preguntó la chica molesta ante la situación se suponía que era un sueño suyo ella no era de ser tan cuadrada y traumatizada con cosas suicidas…

Eso es lo que tú crees!—aquella voz resonante la alarmó, dio la vuelta y se echó para atrás cayéndose se espaldas, se recreó una imagen de ella misma idéntica apariencia, a excepción por las heridas y que aquella Tomoko, tenía los ojos más pequeños, más oscuros sobre todo aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

Porque estás aquí!Estas igual a mi…eres horrorosa—afirmo mirándola con repulsión cosa que le pareció irónico a su imagen.

-Tomo-chan porque me niegas, niegas tu yo!Niegas todo!—Gritó enfurecida para luego volver a sonreír. Su reflejo se acercó a ella pero Tomoko se alejó más.

-Es solo un sueño…es un sueño- Se repetía a si misma. —Eso debe ser solo un sueño. Tú no eres real y solo eres un producto de mi estrés una simple ilusión. No existes. —Tomoko cerró los ojos con la esperanza de reaparecer en su cuarto pero no lo logro. Ahí estaba ese monstruo con su apariencia, pero no debía alterarse.

-Si piensas que desapareceré de esa manera tan inútil, estas desperdiciando tu vida.

-Pero qué… no tengo ni idea de quien seas. Pero...solo sé que, ¡ERES UN MALDITO PLAGIO¡

En realidad Tomoko no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, era chocante verse a asimismo de esa manera. Su reflejo solo la observaba con incredulidad, la joven de leves ojeras temblaba sin saber el ¿Por qué? La joven muchacha no se asustaría tan fácilmente" era un sueño y nada más"

-Deja de presionarte—renegó cansada su otro yo—Tomo-chan !soy real¡ muy real…bueno—sonrió un poco—Por lo menos en tu mente soy real, claro.-Tomoko había callado, miraba a aquella joven parecida ella, su voz, era tan fina y suave que le asustaba.

-Tomo-chan mira este espejo—dijo señalando a una parte vacía y oscura, de repente un líquido negro viscoso empezó a recorrer el piso, una especie de líquido espeso rojos y negro lo cual de pronto formo una especie de espejo.

-Estas viendo, Tomo-chan !Sorprendente¡ no es así. Este espejo –dijo su reflejo con una extraña emoción en su voz—Este espejo—volvió a repetir.—Eres tú y yo, son historias, sueños, un pasado, pesadillas. Cosas que tu mente olvida y ni es capaz de asimilar,son tus fantasías perdidas, Tomo-chan.

-¡¿sueños, pesadillas, pasado?¡Acaso es un broma, no me vengas con eso. Eres solo un producto de mi mente que me esta jugando malas bromas.

-Pues…no estás de todo mal. Esto es un sueño pero lo que te digo es cierto—afirmó sin ninguna emoción en su voz, una sonrisa fría salio de sus labios abriéndose delicadamente y diciendo "tómalo" "tómalo""Toma el espejo"

-Escucha las voces de este espejo Tomo-chan ellas te dirán.

Era un sueño ¿no? Si tocaba ese instrumento asqueroso que tenía forma de espejo no pasaría nada. Respiro hondo y camino lentamente hacia el espejo, su reflejo la observaba con ese rostro frío y sombrío. La sonrisa de su otro yo iba haciéndose más grande esa línea delgada de sus labios marcando su rostro. Trago duro y miro el espejo frente a ella, era solo un pesadilla ¿Qué podía pasar?

Levanto su brazo lentamente, tenía la mano en el aire la estiro un poco y la acerco aquel espejo, lentamente, toco el artefacto era meloso pronto oyó una risa sonora un carcajada demente de aquel reflejo, volteo su cabeza a la izquierda pero no se encontraba, de pronto unas manos heladas hicieron contacto con su piel, frías húmedas y llenas de sangre, abrió los ojos de miedo y sintió como se apegaba a ella "Tomo-chan no te parece divertida esta sensación, ven vamos a recordar cosas divertidas" sintió que su mano era envolvía por esa sustancia negra y pegajosa.

Recuerda es noche Tomo-chan.

¡RECUERDA¡

" _No dejes que escapen átala bien."_

_Sus manos estaban inmóviles eran sujetadas por uno de los tres chicos no sabía quién ya que habían vendado sus ojos, le pareció que el chico le había inyectado una especie de droga en el cuerpo ya que su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido y no podía moverse._

_Sentía como unas manos acariciaban sus muslos, viajaban por toda su pierna la cual se encontraba inmovible, lo único que podía hacer era quejarse haciendo sonidos como aullidos ya que la droga que le metieron no le permitía hablar con propiedad._

_Le empezaron a quitar la prenda interior, y como esas manos viajan hacia es parte intima, uno de los chicos coloco uno de su dedos en su interior, causando que la chica se quejara más fuerte. Sintió como algo frío hizo contacto con su piel, pronto sintió que su piel quemaba a tal contacto, era doloroso._

_Esto servirá, a los clientes le va a gustar "sigue cortando" Todo, hazle marcas._

_¿Qué le estaban haciendo? Sentía miedo mucho miedo, empezó a gritar y forcejear._

_-Esa mierda no sirve! Se está moviendo, sácale el vendaje._

_-Zorrita te voy a meter este juguetito y necesitamos una toma de tu rostro excitado._

_La joven quedo petrificada mirando lo que estaba haciendo el joven entre sus piernas, podía ver como tenía rasguños en su pierna._

_El chico le iba a meter esa cosa en ella. Quería salirse pero de pronto uno de los tres chicos le quito la parte de arriba de uniforme, sacándole la camisa y el bracier._

_Toma eso tiene los pechos muy pequeños, es le gustas a los empresarios._

_Uno de ellos empezó a tocarle los senos masajeándolos se acercó y empezó a besarle, sacando la lengua y empezando a lamer su pecho._

_-Perfecto ahora es mi turno métele esto en el ano, que quede hasta el fondo voltearon el cuerpo de la joven ojerosa sujetando su brazos amarrándolos a su espalda._

_El joven de ojos penetrantes empezó a desabrochar los pantalones, Tomoko recupero el habla y empezó a echar maldiciones, el muchacho castaño que se encontraba al frente suyo agarro un mechón de su cabello para jalonearla , haciendo que ella lo mirara ,el castaño sonrió al ver el rostro de la joven rebelde. Pronto sintió que un cuerpo se apegaba a ella y le sujeto de la caderas no sabía qué hacer y quedo helada al sentir el contacto de algo caliente atrás suyo._

"_Vamos Tomo-chan te voy a montar hoy mismo."_

_Pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su entrada, era intenso le hizo gritar, sentía que se movía algo en su interior como le rasgaba por dentro, una y otra vez, esa cosa penetrar en su interior._

_No…no…no_

_-Gra…ba..su ..rostro_

_sentía como los dos chicos se acercaban a ella con el cuchillos_

"_esto es divertido"_

_Dejen por favor..ya no ..ya no_

¡BASTA¡ ¡DEJAME TRANQUILA!

* * *

Pronto se escucharon gritos en la casa, Tomoki inmediatamente fue hacia la habitación de su hermana su madre y su padre estaban tratando de sujetarla, parecía como si ellos le estuvieran haciendo daño ya que Tomoko forcejeaba pero Tomoko lanzaba gritos aterradores.

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?—Tomoki alzo la voz asustando, a sus padre a siendo que la soltaran, sin pensarlo dos se acercó a su hermana agarrándole de los hombros.

-Tomoko reacciona, Tomoko que rayos te pasa.

-Ella quiere torturarme, ellos no me dejan tranquila…hermanito…ellos quieren jugar de nuevo pero yo no quiero..no quiero—Tomoko tenía miedo y él podía verlo, veía su pequeño rostro lleno de miedo y esas lagrimas que quería borrar sentía como su hermana lo abrazaba con desesperación "no me dejes por favor"" no quiero que nadie más se me acerque"

-Papa, mama yo me encargo de ella—dijo Tomoki a sus padres.

-Pero Tomoki..Ella puede…

-QUE ME VOY A ENCARGAR DE ELLA—gritó nuevamente.

-Tomoki te puede lastimar has caso a tu…

-No cariño será después.—interrumpió el hombre a su mujer con suavidad.

Ella solo suspiro y los dos se retiraron .

Tomoki acariciaba el cabello de su hermana eso la tranquilizaba, Tomoko empezaba a relajarse pero aún tenía la vista perdida.

-Tomoki ella..ella quiere..

-Shhhh—silencio su hermano apoyando su mentón entre la cabeza de tomoko—Solo duerme…duerme que yo estoy aquí y no dejare que nada te pasa. Tranquila…

-Hermanito…yo quisiera que…

-Si—pero Tomoko ya se había dormido en sus brazos. ¿qué era lo que le sucedía ahora? Pero eso no importaba lo averiguaría y trataría de solucionarlo, amaba demasiado a su hermana.

-Tomoko sabias que…te quiero demasiado…-Tomoki sintió su corazón romperse, armo el suficiente valor para no llorar ante su hermana, pero el era un ser humano y no podía evitar derramar lágrimas por ella, él era fuerte pero no lo suficiente.

-Te quiero Tomoko..pero no se cómo…

Ese odio intenso que crecía dentro de Tomoki al ver a su hermana y ese odio que hacia capaz de matar…el aun no sabía el significado de ese te quiero, pero pronto lo entenderá.

...

...

...

...

-Azul…¿piensas jugar otra vez con esa chica?

-claro ni siquiera e disfrutado como era debido

* * *

...

...

Continuara…

A ódienme xD pero bueno tenía que hacerlo ;w; pobre Tomoko a ver próximo capitulo.

Mi primer amigo es mi hermano….


End file.
